What You Call Madness I Call Normal
by tiggerz.1
Summary: She was pulled out of this life forced out because of horrible events in her life. Now he has brought her back in and she can't get out again. The daughter of a porn queen and a son falling in love with the biggest and baddest of them all. Read as her life turns upside down and her past comes back and the love she once thought she long forgot about, rears its head. Tig Tragger OC
1. Prolouge

I never thought that I would ever be wrapped up into this life again. After my mom's death due to what I believed to be the club's fault and my fathers incarceration and what that man did pushed me over the edge. It has been two long years of not dealing with the club I barely go and see my own father even. I started up my own farm and slowly started a relationship where Derek is well aware of my family and what that entails and he accepts that and even accepts the fact that if I was brought back into that world he would still be here. But right now he is gone left me alone to go visit his family and now caught off guard, I stood pointing a gun at that man's head as he stumbled into my barn bloody and bruised. I never thought I would be brought back into this world but that man, Alexander Tig Tragger, brought my world crumbing down on me once again. 


	2. It Was Nice to See You Again

**{I do not own the sons of anarchy only my own character and anything you do not recognize. Please favorite, follow and review all are welcome.}**

"Vickie?" Tig asked

"What are you doing here Tig?" I replied not lowering my gun at all.

He flashed me that bad boy smile that all the ladies fell for. He was leaning on the side of my barn door blood coming from the corner of his lip and it looked as if he was hurt, really hurt. The inner part of me wanted to keep him at arms length tell him to leave like I did last time but the rational human being side of me was telling me I needed to help him. "You know me babe, I'm just doing what I do best getting into trouble."

I rolled my eyes, typical. But I knew that I wasn't going to shoot him, didn't mean he needed to know that though. I was always unpredictable around Tig and he knew that. That's all that mattered right now "What happened?"

"Let's just say pretty boy didn't appreciate his wife taking an interest in someone else."

I felt a slight pain in my heart at his words, so he really hadn't changed. "So are you going to sit there with that gun pointed at me all day or can you help me."

After a slight hesitation I dropped my gun placing it behind me in the waist of my jeans and walked over to him. I placed his arm over my shoulder and helped him into my house. My house was nothing fantastic it was a two story two bedroom home. Its walls were a nice shade of dark oak to the right of the front door was my cozy living room and to the left was the kitchen and dining room straight down the hallway was my bedroom and office and bathroom and down the stairs was the den which more or less had a lot of storage, things from my past that I tried to hide from.

Apparently not all of it stayed buried. As we came in through the door Tig was getting harder to hold up and we ended up stumbling into the wall. Which earned a loud bark from Veguara my two year old blue nose pit bull. Could be a real shit head when she wanted to be but she has protected me more than a couple times. She came around the corner and barred her teeth slightly at the stranger in the house but when I petted her head as I walked by, she knew I was safe.

I finally was able to make it to the couch where I let him go and he slumped into my couch. I told Tig I would be right back and walked to my bathroom. I bent down to the cupboard that was below the sink and rummaged around for my first aid kit. Once I grabbed it, I stood up and took one look at myself in the mirror. I was pretty plain if you asked me or at least now I am back when I knew Tig and everyone else I looked a lot more stunning. I always had my honey blonde hair dyed black with subtle red highlights in them and it was always down and either straight or my natural curls tamed so it wasn't so wild and I always had make up on around my eyes so it made the creamy blue eyes pop and my choice in clothing always showed my fierce but innocent personality. But since I left that life go I stopped dying my hair and it was frizzy wild curly disaster and I always pulled it up out of my face, I stopped wearing makeup and I was always wearing shoes or boots, jeans and a plaid shirt. And to be honest there are times where I wish I still looked the way I use to, I always had eyes on me and now I'm just plain. But I pushed that thought into the back of my mind before I let it go any farther and dwell too far into the past.

I came around the corner to the living room and I found Tig shirtless inspecting his wound. I could feel the heat rush to my face as I tried to ignore the racing of my heart. He still had that effect on me and I refused to accept that fact. He made eye contact with me and I could see the smirk on his face start to come across. I rolled my eyes I would not let him have the satisfaction of knowing what he can still do to me. "Lean back so I can look at it."

"Yes ma'am"

I placed the kit on the table and sat beside him. By the looks of it he got shot in the chest on the right side just below his shoulder. I shook my head but opened the kit, grabbing out what I needed to clean and dress his wound. "Careful darling this will hurt."

Seeing the painful look on his face caused me to smile smugly. In my mind he deserved it. After about 45 minutes we were done. "Alright well that's all I can do. I've just temporarily stopped the bleeding so I suggest you call Gemma to come get you and bring you to the Chibs."

He looked at me slightly with what looked to be curiosity in his eyes. But he didn't argue he knew he wasn't welcome here with me anymore and he grabbed his shirt heading outside for what I supposed was a smoke. I was just leaving the bathroom from putting the kit back when he walked back in. He stood awkwardly in the doorway before he asked. "She will be here in a half an hour I hate to ask but you got anything for the pain Vickie it hurts like a bitch."

I nodded my head and went into the kitchen pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen and gave him a few. He nodded his head and swallowed them. "You hungry? I have some of my supper left that I was saving for tomorrow but you can have it." I told him nodding my head in the direction of the steak on the counter I had yet to wrap

When he didn't say anything I placed it on the counter and pushed it his way. "Go on eat, it's still hot. Want anything to drink?"

"You got beer?"

"What kind of a question is that?" I asked amused

"Well you have changed so much I wasn't sure if that had to."

The smile that was on my face fell at the painful remark "I changed because I had to Tig not because I wanted to and you know that." I said coldly sliding a beer in front of him.

He went quite after that, we both knew nothing needed to be said as the fight that would occur wouldn't be pretty. About twenty minutes later he had finished eating in complete silence while I grabbed his plate and headed to do the dishes. "So you going to tell me the real reason why you end up here on my farm and not just back at the club you could have called someone?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to. I thought you would have learned that one babe."

"Stop calling me that and I think I have a right to know since you are in my home and I did help you when I could have just kicked you to the curb."

Like you did I thought "Nothing for you to worry about."

"You mean nothing for me to know, club business I know. That's all it is with you."

After a few minutes of silence Tig asked the one question I did not want to answer. "Weren't you happy?"

"What do you mean?" I tried acting oblivious.

"You know what I mean. I gave you everything a home, money, clothes a life. Hell Vic we were trying for a family. What did I do?"

"It wasn't about that, it wasn't even the club. I could handle that...look at the life I was surrounded by since I was a child. It was the fact that you hide things, your life is the club it beckons you go running, it was because through everything you could never say that you loved me and I couldn't…never mind I don't know why I'm telling you this it's over it's in the past."

I felt his rough hand grab my upper arm whirling me around to face him. "You couldn't what huh?"

When I was quiet I felt his grip tighten and his face come closer. "Why? Don't I deserve that much after you left with no explanation as to why?"

"Because I couldn't bear to see you where my dad is okay does that satisfy you?"

"You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to be my old lady." He said I could see the anger in his eyes.

"It wasn't jail I was afraid of it was you going away forever okay!"

I shoved him away from me pacing to the other side of the kitchen throwing my hands up in the air in frustration, "I couldn't live with not touching you, I couldn't live with having a family with you just for you to be behind a glass fucking wall okay. I didn't feel safe anymore, not after the club threw my mothers life away. I couldn't do it without you so I left!"

I could see the battling of emotions in his eyes as he tried to choose his words carefully. When a knock came on the door and Gemma strode in with her boots clicking against the floor. When she spotted us in the kitchen she could sense the tension in the room. "Hello Victoria."

"Hi Gemma. He is already for you."

"Okay baby it was nice to see you, Tig?"

"I'll be right there Gemma."

She nodded her head and started for the door but turned around and looked at me one last time and said in her mama tone. "You know baby we all miss you especially Jax and Juice. You should come for a supper one day. Catch up." "I'll think about it."

"Alright you know where to find me, it really was nice to see you again."

I flashed a smile at her. I loved Gemma and I had deep respect for her. She stepped up and became my mom when my mom had a fall out with drugs and never looked back. But when I severed my ties with the club well she went with it. Tig started after Gemma before he turned around and said. "You know you never had to leave, you know how much I cared for you. I never thought I had to say it to you but I hope your happy now in this make believe life you're living. But what she said was true everyone does miss you. It's definitely different."

With one more look at me, he was gone. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and stared after the man I had once loved. Trying so hard to ignore the truth that was lingering in those words.


	3. I'm Coming Home

**{Alright guys thanks for all the support for this story, sorry for the late update. I'm doing the same thing I'm doing with the rest of my fan fictions. To update the stories people are wanting updated sooner I'm going to base how soon I update on how many people either favorite, follow or review. Reviews can be advice or a request to update or even just a comment it doesn't matter. I'm not saying I won't update because I will just won't be as often if the above doesn't happen. If that makes sense? And thank you to Nina I appreciate your comment I'm glad you like it and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own the sons of anarchy only my own character and anything you don't recognize. So please comment, follow or favorite. Thank-you! Ps anything in italics is in Tig's point of view}**

After he left I felt my legs crumble underneath my weight. I fell to the floor, holding my hands in fist to my chests. I thought I had gotten rid of all my feelings towards that man. But as the tears fell from my eyes onto my chest and hands I realized how much I missed him and not just him but everyone else. After about thirty minutes of being on the floor my phone started to go off in the living room. I got up and walked into the living room and picked up my phone…it was Derek. Realization hit me, I can't love Tig because I'm with this man. The man that promised me the life I wanted from Tig, the life he couldn't give me. But the emptiness I felt in my heart didn't leave instead it grew. I took a deep breathe rubbing the tears from my face before I cleared my throat and answered the phone. "Hey Derek."

"Hello sweetheart. How is your day going?"

"Good."

"Anything interesting happen?"

"No just finished with the horses a few hours ago." My voice cracked a little and I tried to disguise it by continuing on with the conversation, "How is your family?"

"What's wrong I can hear it in your voice?"

I felt my heart skip a beat, I couldn't tell him about Tig or his visit. What was I going to say? I started to panic when I thought of the other part of why I was upset…my family. But did I really want to tell him that, I had a bad feeling but what else was I going to do "Vic?" He called out to me

My eyes darted around the room before I stared at my fingers, "I miss my family, that's all."

"Like your dad or your mom?"

Of course he wouldn't think them and not the other part to my family I never talked about them much. "Yeah it's my dad, I think I might go see him tomorrow."

He sighed but still had that sickly sweet sound to his voice that I loved so much. "I think it's a good idea babe, give him my best. Remember I will be home next Sunday?"

I flinched at one of his nicknames Tig's face flashing in my mind and the hurt look on his face. "Thanks hun and I will be here I'll make your favorite super."

"Okay I love you."

"Love you to. Talk to you soon."

_We just pulled up to the club house and I was just about to get out of Gems car when she grabbed my arm and spoke up for the first time since we left Vickie's house, "You okay baby?"_ _I_

_ couldn't lie to her, she would know but who am I to talk about my feelings with anyone, I didn't do that. I had a flashback to what Vickie said in the kitchen. Maybe that was my issue, maybe that was why she left because I pushed her away because I don't share my life or what is going on in my head with anyone. I think it was time to start "I miss her." I whispered quietly_

_I leaned back in the seat and took a deep breathe. I could feel her eyes on me but I didn't look at her. I didn't want the pity. "I know baby I know, "she patted my arm, "I think she will come around I saw the look in her eye tonight when I came in. But when she does I'm going to let you know this now, figure out what happened and hang onto her for dear life, don't let her go this time Tiggy. I saw the love in her eyes and the burning desire she had before she left us but I also saw the hurt and frustration to. So be careful. She will come around Tiggy you just gotta be patient."_

_I was doubtful but hearing Gemma say it I couldn't help but feel a little bit of hope. She gave me her charming smile she knew how to use oh so well and I got out of her vehicle. There was a party full swing in the clubhouse but I needed a smoke before I could face the boys, a chance to clear my head. So I sat out on the bench watching the fight go down in the ring and lit up a smoke. No one but Gemma knew how I felt about Vickie now. That she just wasn't some chick I kept around for arm candy or to fuck. Don't get me wrong I missed that terribly, these sweet butts had nothing on her. What hurt the most was when I finally opened up and let that bitch of ex out of my life and tried to move on with her, I was too late, she slipped through my fingers. Even though what Gemma said gave me hope I'm not sure if I wanted her back I would be scared to get close to her again, to lose her again._ _The door opened to the clubhouse and someone came out and patted my back. It was Jax. "Hey Tiggy you're missing the party. Stace is looking for ya."_

_Stace was one of the younger and most recent croweaters to walk in here. She was brunette with emerald green eyes and a small body that looked like she would break if you dropped her. Preferably I preferred them with meat on the bone but after Vickie I went after the complete opposite of what I really wanted. Stace dug her claws into me the moment she saw me. Which I was starting to hate as she was getting clingy, I had to constantly remind her of her place here. That she wasn't and would never be my old lady. But I needed someone to play around with and get Vickie out of my head. I stubbed out my smoke and got up to head into the clubhouse but Jax stepped in front of me and said, "Ma told me what happened out there, look man she will come back what have I been telling you all along? I should know."_

_I was really starting to hate that sentence, "What? You mean like Tara did?"_

_I didn't mean to snap at him, I know that he meant well but Vickie was getting to me again. I chuckled and put my arm around his shoulder steering him towards the clubhouse doors. "That came out wrong. Let's just enjoy the night and leave the past where it should be at least for the night."_

_"Whatever you say."_

_He patted my back one more time before my eyes made contact with Stace. She started to walk towards me exaggerating her movements especially in her hips (which she really didn't have to begin with) swaying them drastically. When she reached me she leaned into me her long nails sliding up and down my chest while she whispered into my ear, lips brushing against them. "Where ya been hiding big boy? I missed you."_

_She was pretty drunk but, I didn't care. She grabbed my shirt and started to pull me down the hallway to my dorm. I tried to ignore the stare from Jax. When I got into the room, I kicked the door closed behind me and let her lead me to the bed. As she pushed me to the bed I notice her lean in and try to kiss me but when her lips meet mine, all I could think about was Vickie and how her lips had felt on mine the last time I kissed her and I pulled away letting my anger getting to me. I picked Stace up and threw her on the bed and leaned over top of her I could hear her giggling underneath me. I laid my hands on her hips but I couldn't stop thinking about Vickie. About how her hips felt being squeezed under my hands, how soft and perfect her skin was, the sounds of her voice. "Tig?"_ _Stace called seductively from underneath me, "What's wrong baby?"_

_I rolled my eyes, I can't do this right now. Not after today. I pushed myself off her and went to the desk in my room, peeling off my cut and placing it on top of it. I looked over at Stace, she was on her elbows looking at me curiously. "Get out." I barked_ _"But—"she tried to dispute with me_

_I interrupted her, "GET OUT!" I barked_

_She instantly got up and scurried for the door making sure to slam it as she left. I smashed my fist on the desk. "Fuck!" _

_I yelled at no one in particular._ _She wasn't even here anymore and she is still cock blocking me. I laid back on my bed knowing there was no reason to leave and let sleep take me._

This place…I haven't been here in so long to see the man I called father behind bars. He never blamed me though, we talked regularly but even he knew the pain it caused me every time I walked into this place. I was always a big daddy's girl and I still am. It pains me so much to see the man I have loved the most since the moment I was born behind bars. It was even worse because I couldn't touch him even though he was within reaching distance of me. I couldn't wait for our normal call, I needed my daddy.

I took a deep breath as I stepped out of my old 1988 dodge Dakota and walked towards the gates. My dad never liked the thought of me working for a living when I got a family that can fully support me or I could work with Gemma but he respects my wishes. He never liked it if I dressed like my mom, he always said it would attract the wrong kind of attention…I guess he was wrong even when I dressed sexy but classy as my mother would put it, I still attracted the worst attention, Tig's.

So I figured I would jazzy it up a bit today and instead of my normal wear I dressed up like I used to. I wore the long black flow skirt I got from him at my last birthday and an white off shoulder blouse that ended just above my belly button and I wore my mother's favorite black wedge heels they had a bow on the straps. I let my hair flow down in curls and put on my two charm necklaces I received from both my parents on my sixteenth birthday. As I walked through the main doors that lead to visiting room I started to grab at my hands. I was getting nervous but when I walked in and saw my dad sitting there all calm I felt a wave of panic go over me. He turned and looked at me and smiled, I couldn't leave now. So I walked over to the table and sat down hesitantly. His smile never left his face as he said, "Hey my beautiful star what are you doing here? I was surprised when they said I had a visitor but even more so when they told me it was you. Don't get me wrong I'm glad to see you finally but what's so wrong that you came to see me instead of our normal phone calls."

"Nothing daddy I just wanted to see you again, I thought it was about time to visit again."

"Don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes. Tell me what's bothering you so I can help you."

I looked down at my lap and started to pick at my dress. "Victoria?" he whispered to me

I looked up when my dad called out to me and his hand slid across the table towards me with a big smile plastered on his face. I looked hesitantly at the guard who watched this happen but looked away as I made eye contact, I took that as an okay. I leaned forward and placed my hand in front of his. Even though I know in my head that I couldn't hold his hand like I did when I was a child, it was still just as comforting. "Tig." I said matter of factly

He chuckled slightly but didn't look surprised. "What's happened?"

"He showed up at my door, hurt and I helped him but then we started talking and Gemma came and I…I….I don't know what to do anymore daddy. I love Derek and I was happy and then he came back and now I don't know what to do. I miss him but I'm not sure if I want to go back to that and I miss Gem and Jax and Juice and all of them what should I do. I need you."

"Well I'm right here now baby. I can't say much about the situation with Tig because that is not my place to decide what is right or wrong. But remember you go back to him and you either accept the life you lived in or you come to some agreement to make it better, to change what was bothering you the last time. If you go back there is no turning back. Tig may be a big boy and is probably stronger than most of those boys but even I know he loved you and it broke him when you left," he started to give me advice and I looked down shocked at how he would know how Tig was feeling but he cut me off, "I may be a one eyed man behind bars Victoria but I'm still kept in the loop and people still do come to see me. When I found out about the separation I demanded to see Tig and I didn't even need to ask to know what happened. But Victoria whether or not you choose to leave Derek and go to Tig everyone there is your family. They always have been, you may be out on your own but you are and never were alone. They miss you, every time I see one of them they are always questions about you. And if you miss them maybe it's time to follow the trail home. Even if it's baby steps? No one says you have to go straight to the garage start out by going for Gems suppers or go out with some of the boys. But before you make that decision, you need to make sure Derek is prepared for that or else you can't come back with him."

I knew he was right. He always knew what to say to me unlike my mom. He and Gemma were always the people I could talk to when I couldn't talk to anyone else. I could feel the tears brimming my eyes and start to fall down my cheeks, "I'm scared."

"Oh baby don't do that. Don't cry you know I can't stand to see you cry. You don't have anything to be scared about just make sure that you are a hundred percent certain that you want to go back. I don't think you will regret it. Remember what I use to tell you when you were scared." He comforted me while his other hand whipped my tear away

I could feel the smile spread across my face as I quoted his favorite saying. "A dim star will barely shine when the world is falling apart, when the world around them is growing darker and darker and their helpless to stop it. But a strong star will shine through all the ciaos, all the hurt and all the pain because that star will bring all the happiness to all the dim stars around it. Which in turn will bring the other stars back to life once again and push that darkness away."

His smile grew and he asked, "And who is that star."

"Me."

"Exactly you will always shine brighter than any other person out there. That's what attracts people to you. You have no reason to be scared baby anything you have been through, any normal person would have crumbled from. You stood strong and proud. So go be that star I know you can be and bring life back to the boys, they could need it. You need it."

I couldn't help but smile at what my dad was saying because it was the truth and I think he knew that to "Thank you daddy."

He nodded and smile at me one more time before he called to the guard, "I'm going to hug my daughter now?" My dad asked, standing up to meet me

The guard nodded and he enveloped me in his arms in an embrace. "I love you."

"Me to daddy."

With that I left, knowing exactly who I need to see next. As soon as I got in my car I reached for my phone and dialed the number I memorized by heart, "Hello?" an irritated voice answered

"Hi Gem."

"Victoria?"

"Yeah. Hey I know this is kind of sudden and out of the blue but, I want to come back or try to at least. Can we meet for coffee talk about this some more?"

"Sure baby. I'm just going to go tell Clay and I'll pick up the coffee and meet you at the park?"

"And I'll grab the chocolate croissants." I smiled at the tradition we came up with.

After a quick goodbye I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Maybe this is exactly what I was seeking. My dad was right I needed this and as it stands, I pushed Tig out of my head. For the moment I didn't need to worry about him, I had Derek after all. I would just learn to deal with it, or at least the part I didn't want to remember of my dad's conversation.


	4. Dwelling in the Past

**{Hey guys sorry for the late update I've been focusing on two other fan fiction's so I figured I would give you a long one. I also thought I would mention that if anyone has any ideas or thoughts or things they would like to see let me know either by reviewing or messaging me. If I can fit it into the story I definitely will, it may not be right away but I will. So I hope you guys like it so far. Remember to favorite, follow and like please it's all important to me. I don't own the Sons of Anarchy only my own character and anything else you don't recognize.}**

I sat cross legged on the bench looking at the kids playing at the park when Gemma sat beside me. I gave her a nervous smile but passed her a croissant and took my coffee from her. She was beautiful as always, she was always good at that, and she knew it. Unlike me, I stopped dolling up like that when I left, today was the first time in a long while that I had and it was for my dad. I don't know what I was nervous about, I know no one blamed me for leaving not after my mother's death except maybe Clay but, he didn't stop me either. I looked back at the kids and after a few moments of silence Gemma was the first to speak up, "So what's with the sudden meeting baby? Don't get me wrong it's good to see you again but, I was surprised to hear from you?"

I looked down at my coffee and picked at the lid before I spoke up, "I went and saw my dad today…first time in almost a year."

She didn't say anything but she nodded her head so I continued, "I realized when I saw him that I missed this, the family that I've left behind. I love my farm and Derek, it's a great life but it's missing something and it always has and I realized what I was missing today."

I looked up at her as I finished my sentence, she was looking at me with those kind mother eyes she has. She cleared her throat and wrapped her arm around me, "That's great news baby doll we have all missed you but, are you sure you're ready to face everyone again?"

I knew she was subtlety hinting at Tig but, I knew when I decided I wanted to come back that it was inevitable that I would be welcoming Tig back as well. When I didn't immediately speak up she gave my shoulders a quick squeeze and stood up offering her arm to me. I looked at her quizzically and she spoke, "As long as you're ready, I'm throwing a family dinner tonight. It'll just be the boys and Tara, it will be a great surprise, and the boys have been down in the dumps for a while. So I figured we could go shopping if you want to join us."

Tara…that wasn't someone I had thought about in a long time…saying we didn't get along was an understatement. I found that she would always try to assume the role of what we call an old lady for Jax but when push came to shove, she ran. Left Jax in pieces and none of us could pick him up and put him back together until he meet Wendy and don't even get me started on that one. Gemma must have seen the scowl on my face and she let a little laugh escape her lips. "Come on are you going to leave me hanging here?" she asked, moving her arm up and down

What was the harm in one dinner and I was dying to see the boys again. I pushed off the bench and put my arm through hers. "Shopping sounds good, I could use a new outfit or two."

We laughed as she drug me away.

"The boys are on their way so they should be in here in about ten minutes. I want you to hide they don't know you're here." Gemma told me

She was pushing me towards the back corner of the dining room. I giggled out of excitement. After she was done placing me in the corner she headed towards the entryway, her fingers lingering on the light before she asked worriedly, "You coming back, does that have anything to do with a certain visitor of late last night?"

I knew she was referring to Tig and even though I didn't answer her she knew just as well as I did that his visit is what got me thinking about it. I bite my bottom lip and looked away from her. "Okay you don't have to answer but, he will be here tonight and you know he misses you so try and play nice?"

I laughed nervously, it's true he was going to be here but, I tried to push that thought past me as I heard the roar of the bikes as they pulled up to the house. Gemma looked excited, our previous discussion completely forgotten as she shut the light off and motioned for me to be quite. The first one through the door was Jax as he greeted his mother. After him, all the boys came through the door and were commenting on her cooking…well our cooking but they didn't know that yet. I couldn't help but smile as I heard Jax get closer to the dinning room and asked, "Why is it all dark in here ma?"

He turned on the light and the moment his eyes laid on me I saw the biggest grin grow on his face. "Hi trouble." I said with a smile equally as big.

"V." he said almost breathlessly as he basically ran up to me

I let out a small scream as he picked me up in his arms spinning me around. When he set me down his hands landed on my cheeks pinching them and pulling them out. "Owwww."

When he let go I protested, "What the hell was that Jax?" I asked and rubbed at my now sore cheeks

"That's what you get for staying away for so long."

I punched his arm and he looked shocked and asked, "Holy crap, you always had a good arm on ya but have you been working out?"

He started to poke and prod at me and I was trying to desperately smack his hands away. "Hey now, is there no love for me?" Juice asked from behind me and he wrapped his arms around me from behind and lifted me up

I giggled and when he put me down I spun around and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I missed you Juicey!"

He laughed shyly and rubbed the back of his head, "Yea me to Vickie."

I gave him a pat on the shoulder and looked past him to see Chibs with his arms wide open for me. I ran straight into him and gave him a huge hug. I loved Chibs, he helped me so much and when I would cry when I was a little girl for my dad, he was always there. Weirdly enough I loved his smell he always smelled of a unique cologne that he would get shipped to him from Scotland, whiskey and smokes but it was comforting. "Uncle Chibs!"

"It's nice to see ya again Lassie."

He gave me a kiss and passed me onto the next person, which was Clay. We weren't to terribly fond of each other but, we didn't hate each other either. Bobby was next and he was just as important as Chibs I loved his hugs. They were always bear hugs to me. Tara stood off in the corner with Gemma and when she saw her turn came she was polite and gave me a half awkward hug and pulled back to look at me. "Good to see you around again." She said

It was halfhearted and I knew she was lying, she always loved the spot light on her but, she was Jax old lady so, I couldn't say much. I plastered a smile on my face and said, "Good to see you to Tara."

I saw Gemma behind Tara giving me a warning look. So I back off and turned around to greet the last person left in the room, Tig. He stood in the corner, looking at me with longing. He looked like his usually rough self but, it was what drew me to him in the first place. His hair was a disaster and he had on his regular grey jeans and his light blue shirt with the top few buttons undone. What was distracting though was the oil streak on his left cheek. He was never good at taking care of himself. I took a few cautious steps towards him. When I reached him, his deep blue eyes eyed me cautiously and I reached a hand up and rubbed off the mark gently. He looked shocked at first but after a few minutes of his eyes searching mine he cleared his throat and looked away from me. I realized that the room had gone dead silent at our interaction.

I gave everyone a smile and spoke, "Okay let's eat I'm starving! Jax you must catch me up on everything I have a feeling there is a lot?"

We had finished supper and everyone was sitting around the table having their own conversations with one another. Gemma and Tara had left to go get dessert as the boys demanded it. I couldn't help but smile at all the familiar faces around the table. Everyone was in there own conversations when I decided I would get up to go wash the dishes before Gemma got back. As I stood at the sink scrubbing, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the men sitting in the next room. Not all of them were good men and they knew that but, in my mind they made up for it with all the good they do…or rather their old ladies do. I also knew there was no reason to be scared or threatened by any of the men there, it was hard to get on their bad side and once you were there you stayed there. There was no way back into the hearts of a son once you messed up and you had to mess up bad. I was no better in a sense, it's not like I stabbed Tig in the back but I turned mine on him. Truth was I did miss Tig but I would never admit that to his face, I realized this last night. He broke through every barrier I had put up over the years in the matter of one night. My body ached for his touch, I loved Derek but, my heart, body and soul would always belong to Tig and this thought scared me. I was washing a wine glass and I was so focused on my thoughts I hadn't heard the heavy footsteps leading into the kitchen.

A pair of hands wrapped around my waist and rested on the lower part of my stomach, the smell of aftershave and cologne wrapped around my body as a pair of lips rested on my neck laying soft kisses on the back of it. At first I thought it was just my imagination running wild with me and I felt my body instantly relax into their arms. It only occurred to me that Tig was actually doing this when I heard him whisper my name into my ear. I jumped and squeezed my hands out of reflex which broke the glass that was in my hand. I swore and pushed away from Tig. "What the hell was that?" Tig asked from behind me

I threw a look over my shoulder as I held my now bleeding hand over the sink, "What do you mean what was that? I should be asking you that."

He rolled his eyes and stepped towards me, he mumbled something under his breathe, "It didn't seem like you were rejecting the thought at first babe. Give me your hand we need to get to Gemma's first aid kit in the bathroom, come on."

He grabbed a dish towel and placed it firmly in my hand, then he placed my hand in his and pulled me along to the bathroom. Gemma's bathroom sink had a long counter top and Tig picked me up like it was nothing and placed me on the counter. When he placed me on the counter my skirt had hiked up to my knees and Tig stepped in between my legs. I watched him as he grabbed my hand and pulled it under the warm water clearing off the blood before he reached above my head for the first aid kit and started to bandage up my wound. It wasn't deep and I couldn't help but think that normally it was me doing this to Tig not the other way around. I let a small giggle escape my lips and he looked up at me puzzled. "What?"

"Nothing…it's just your normally the one that needs bandaging around here not me." I laughed once more

Tig had finished bandaging my hand but, he didn't let it go. He was looking at it rubbing my knuckles with his thumb. I could tell he was deep in thought I knew he wanted to talk but I wasn't ready for that. I needed to get out of this room I became very well aware that we were alone in a room away from the others and even if Gemma was back and noticed our absence or anyone for that matter probably wouldn't say anything. I gave his hand a squeeze, "Thank you Tig but I should get back out there and finish what I started."

He still didn't look up at me, just kept staring at my hand. When I went to move though he put his hand on my leg, his fingers just barely slipping under my hiked up skirt. He put enough pressure on my leg to make me stay put and he looked up at me, those beautiful blue eyes looking deep into my own. No words were said between us as he moved his hands to cup my cheeks while he brought his lips slowly to mine. Before he placed his lips on mine he looked at me for any sign of hesitation. My mind wasn't catching up with my actions, all I could think of was Tig and how much my body and heart ached for him. When his lips touched mine, they molded perfectly with mine. It started out soft and passionate but it got deeper quick. He placed his hand behind my neck entangling his fingers in my hair and I leaned forward into him and placed my hands on his jaw pulling him closer to me. My mind was blank and I felt his other hand that wasn't in my hair pulling my waist towards him. It was like we couldn't get enough of each other. Then I could hear some annoying ringing in the background, it was distracting, almost nagging. I started to pull away and Tig tried to pull me back. I grabbed my phone from my blouse pocket and I pushed Tig away slightly. I looked at who was calling…it was Derek….


	5. A Family

**{Hey guys sorry for the wait. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I do not own the Sons of Anarchy only my own characters and anything you do not recognize.}**

I stared at my phone blankly for a moment before I pressed answer. "Hey…Derek…" I answered unsteadily

"Hey baby, what's wrong you sound out of breathe?"

"I just finished wrangling the horses in." I lied

"Oh okay. So how did the visit go with your dad?"

"Um good actually."

"That's good did he answer your questions?"

"Yes actually but, listen I'm tired and I should get to bed."

"Okay I probably won't call you tomorrow as I'll probably be on the plan so I will see you Sunday baby."

"Okay."

"Love you."

I felt a sharp pain in my heart when he said this not only because I felt guilty for what I had just done with Tig but because I realized my heart was still with Tig and not with him. After a slight pause I replied, "I love you to."

We hung up and my eyes traveled to Tig who by now had taken a few steps away from me. After a few moments of silence I took this as my cue to leave. I hopped off the counter and walked to the door and opened it. Just as I did I felt his hands on my wrist. "Do you actually love him..." he asked hurt evident in his voice.

Did I? I knew my feelings weren't platonic but there is a big difference between my love for Tig and my love for Derek. I hadn't turned around to face Tig as I replied, "Listen Tig, were done. What had just happened in there that was just…lust, for an old connection that is long gone…I did love you but, I can't love you anymore."

I pulled my wrist from his and I reentered the kitchen. Just as I did Jax entered from the dinning room and you could hear a loud smack coming from the bathroom. I knew I hurt him again. Jax looked past me to the bathroom. "Look Jax can you take me home please, I'm tired and have drank way too much to drive."

He looked worried and nodded his head. "Okay let me say good bye to everyone and I'll go."

I walked into the dining room and made my way around giving everyone hugs and after swearing on my life to Gemma that I would stop by the shop to see her tomorrow I was allowed to leave. When I walked to the door I could see Tig in the bathroom doorway staring in my direction, seething with anger. I gave him one more sad apologetic look before I accepted the helmet that Jax was giving me and walked to his bike.

We had arrived back at my home and were now sitting on my front steps a beer in a hand. "So you going to tell me what happened at Ma's?" he asked concern written all over his face.

I let out a long sigh, "Oh where should I start…we kissed…"

"You mean when you both disappeared?"

"Yeah, I cut myself and he fixed it but, then he started to kiss me and I didn't stop him. What is wrong with me Jax? First day back with you guys and I can't keep my hands off of him."

I let a few tears slide down my cheeks and Jax wrapped an arm around my shoulder pulling me into him, "There is nothing wrong with you V, you love him and you always have…this thing you got going with this guy here is good and all but, you know that this isn't your real home. You once told me that your home was where ever we were. So naturally we were all surprised when you left."

"What am I going to do?"

"The only thing you can do darling, take it one step at a time. You will know what to do when the time comes to make that decision. But, now that your back there is no running away whether you choose Tig or not."

"I know."

We chugged the rest of our beer and stood up to give each other a hug before we said goodbye. Gemma wanted me to stop by in the morning. She needed some help in the shop. As I laid in bed I couldn't help but let my thoughts run to the man that I once loved…still loved. I let my fingers run over my lips slowly, I swear I could still feel his lips on my own. The once future I saw myself with Derek was slowly fading. I wanted Tig but, I couldn't have him. I was scared to go back there to a life of uncertainty but, it was always thrilling. I started to relive what happened in the kitchen and bathroom to the point where my last words to him started to break my heart and I laid in a ball and started to cry.

It was now Sunday and Gemma had convinced me to come in and help out. I think she just wanted someone to keep Bobby's new wife and his kid away from her because the moment I came into the lot she sent me over to watch Bobby daughter Summer and not long after Precious and Bobby left to do who knows what. I was chasing Summer around the playground when I kept telling myself that I wasn't going to wear this outfit ever again. Not if this is what I was coming here to do. Today I was wearing an off the shoulder white dress where at the top it's loose and flowing but after the waistline and down to the end it is tight and forms to my curves. The dress stops mid thighs and I have a cute black belt at the waist where it stops being loose and starts being tight. I was also wearing a 6 inch open toe white heel and my hair was pulled up into a messy bun with a black bandanna pulling my bangs back to give it all a puffy volume look. I was ashamed to say that I was trying to get Tig's attention because yesterday when I was here, there was some new slut walking around and he basically followed her around with his tongue hanging out. I got insanely jealous as that used to be me. But, I couldn't be mad or jealous because he wasn't mine and what he did with his life was no longer run by me. "Gotcha!" Summer yelled as she grabbed onto my leg.

I yelped in surprise and pretended to fall and she climbed on top of me. Once she was in arms reach, I grabbed at her tummy and pulled her into my chest as I sat up and started making raspberries on her skin and nibbling on it making num num num sounds as I went. She was laughing so hard I hadn't noticed Gemma and Precious walk up until Summer called out for her mom. We stood up laughing and I let go of her, brushing the sand from my legs, "Well ladies I have a dinner to attend with Bobbie, I will see you later." Precious said before she pushed Summer out of the playground

After she was out of ear shot Gemma crossed her arms and whispered, "If she had anymore plastic put into those boobs and ass of hers I swear to god she would be a walking barbie doll."

I burst out laughing and had to cover my mouth to stop myself from being to loud. She offered me a smoke and motioned to the picnic table. I took the smoke and wobbled over to the table. I sat on the table part and lit up my smoke. "So did you notice Tig yet?"

"What?" I asked trying to sound oblivious to her question

"Oh baby Tiggy has been watching your every move since you started playing over here with Summer."

That's when it hit me what she was doing. She wasn't trying to avoid Precious and Summer, she wanted Tig to see me with a little girl and make me realize how much fun it would be to have a family. Well it worked to an extent I've always wanted a family and Derek was all for it, Tig though was different. "Gemma I know what you're doing." I confessed

"I don't know what you're talking about baby I'm just letting you know what I see. But, wanna stick around for a bit, there is a party tonight and I gotta stock up and get some snacks prepared, some of the boys require food before they drink."

I had this nagging feeling that there was something that I was missing but, I shoved it to the side as I threw my smoke away and allowed Gemma to lead me to the kitchen.

_I had just woken up after a long night of fun and games with the new sweet butt around the club. I started to really take a liking to her…she was no Victoria but, she definitely knew how to bend in the perfect angles. I slipped on my black button up shirt and walked out to the parking lot to have a smoke. The moment I did I could hear bubbly laughter and squeals coming from the playground. When I looked over there, there was bobby's new daughter and Victoria running around chasing her. I couldn't stop the smile that came across my face which quickly turned into a scowl. That should be her now with our kid, that's how it was supposed to go. Watching her reminded me of the scene in the bathroom at Gemma's a couple nights ago, I knew I took it too far but, she wasn't stopping it either. I knew deep down I couldn't be mad at her for the way she reacted, she still had those god damn walls up and she did have a boyfriend. But that's what he was, a boy. When she told him that she loved him I hated to admit it but, it hurt. I never thought that I would hear those words out of her mouth to anyone but me. She wounded me that night with what she said and I know I was being childish not paying her any attention and devoting my attention to the new croweater. But, what else did she expect. I felt a hand slap to my back and I looked beside me to see Clay standing there staring at Victoria to. "Are you ready for the party tonight?" He asked_

_"Yeah." I answered shortly_

_"She will come back brother."_

_"And what makes you say that."_

_"You can tell she is trying to stay away from you but, it doesn't seem to be working. My wife isn't the only one with ears around here."_

_I nodded my head and stubbed out my cigarette butt, "Is it time for church?"_

_Clay nodded his head not taking his eyes off of Victoria and I walked into the club. I was struggling with trying to keep my distance from her but, now with her back she is all I can think about and I am willing to do anything to get her back._

It was rowdy at the party for sure but, I was enjoying myself. As I greeted everyone with Gemma I couldn't help but, get lost in the meaningless fun and jokes. I know that I was getting glares from all the croweaters but, it didn't faze me before it won't now. Gemma placed her hand on my back drawing my attention from whatever Juice was showing me on the computer and she whispered in my ear, "Me and Clay are going to go home now, do you want a ride home?"

"No, I got my car here and I haven't drank."

"Okay I'll call you later then. Oh and can you tidy up the kitchen before you leave I can't count on these good for nothings for anything."

"Well they are only hear for one purpose."

Gemma gave me a smirk before she kissed my cheek and left with Clay, who waved his goodbye to me. After Juice was done showing me some new techno thing I told him goodnight and headed to kitchen to tidy up. Just as I was finishing, I heard a pair of heels clicking clumsily on the flooring. "So who are you?"

I turned around to face the new piece of tail and two other girls who seemed to come to watch whatever they thought was going to happen between us. I know what they were doing it was a power move to show me my place and you would think since I showed the last girl that the concrete was where she belonged, this girl would just leave well enough alone. "Names Victoria do you need something?"

"Yes Vickie we see you flaunting about around the boys as if you're better than us when you're not. You don't have a crow and you're not someone old lady so what are you doing here?"

I placed the dishtowel I had been holding onto, on the counter and took a couple steps towards the blonde making sure I was at eye level with her and mere inches from her face. I looked her up and down before my eyes settled on her. I placed my hands on my hips and replied, "For one doll face it's Victoria to you and you're right I don't have any of that but, I have been here a lot longer than you and just because you're the new favorite means nothing to me. You will soon become long forgotten when the next new piece of ass comes in here. And doll face, you might want to ask your fellow girls what happened to the last sweet butt that stood up to me…I'll give you a hint it wasn't very pretty."

When she seemed to slightly cower at my words I gave her one more glare and walked towards the door. Once I reached the entrance she shouted back at me, "I've been in Tig's bed lots and even slept in there! I'm more than just a favorite of the club I'm his favorite."

I looked back at her and snorted, "If you think for even a moment that matters to him it doesn't. You're just available and if you ask him he will tell you the only frequent and best sex he has ever had has come from me. So don't get your hopes up baby doll."

With that I walked out, even though I had placed a calm exterior on my face, I was anything but. I was furious that she talked to me that way and I was going to find Tig and give him a piece of my mind. I searched the room for him and when I didn't find him, I figured he had probably taken some other croweater to bed and that wasn't something my heart could handle walking in on. So instead I choose the ladder and decided to keep my dignity by walking to my car to go home. I pulled my keys out from my purse and just as I went to place my keys into the car door, I heard a bunch of cussing and swearing coming from the shop doors. I turned and looked back to the shop doors and I saw a light coming from underneath one of the doors. Out of curiosity I walked closer to the door and peaked under it. I saw Tig laying on his back tinkering with his bike. As he swore again I let out a giggle and he looked over at me surprised as he looked to see who showed up. I waved at him shyly and pushed myself under the door then pushed it closed behind me. He looked slightly annoyed at my interruption but, didn't say anything. "Why are you not at the party?" I asked innocently

He snorted and pushed himself up off the ground and said, "She needed some tuning and I didn't want to do it during hours."

I nodded my head and looked around the shop, "Is it true?" I asked

"Is what true babe?"

"That you have that snotty brat as your knew play thing?"

He seemed slightly ashamed as he leaned on his bike whipping his hands off, "Is that any of your business?"

I noted his harsh tone and looked back at him. My furry was enraged and I stomped over to him standing directly in front of him arms crossed over my chest and glared, "No Tig it isn't anymore but, what is my business is when she corners me and tries to push me below her."

"Now you know I have no control over what they do."

"No but, I at least thought you had taste."

"I do but, I tend to not go for my taste anymore."

I knew he was hinting at me, I shook my head with frustration and stomped towards the door. I wasn't going to take this bullshit anymore I had enough for one night but, Tig's next words stomped me dead in my tracks. "I did want a family you know that right?"

I looked back at him my hands lingering on the garage door. "No I didn't. You had such bad luck with the last go around I always figured you didn't. You never offered to try."

"But, you wanted one?"

"I still do." I admitted

"I wouldn't doubt that you would make a great mother someday Vick but, I'm supposing that will be with the boy you're with now."

I took note of how he called Derek a boy…shit…Derek was home today and I was supposed to be there. I gave myself a mental slap as I pulled the door open and started to run to my car. Before I did though I looked back at Tig one more time and said, "Tig you were always my first choice, we could've had a family and we would've been good together. But, you were never good with saying what you wanted and in the end you never wanted to take what you wanted either."


	6. A Fight You Will Lose

**{Hey guys next update here! I would like to thank cemmia I am glad you like it and I must agree with you about Tig though, I like him the most. To the guest who commented and for future comments such as this one, I do appreciate criticism good or bad it helps me make my story better in my opinion but, if all you are going to do is bash and flame it then I don't want your review. If you don't like my story or the direction I am taking it the way I see it is you can do one of two things either post what you would like to see changed or other critics like that or you can just not read. I'm sorry to anyone who that comes across as rude or ignorant but, I find someone who tries to tear my story up to be ignorant and I'm sure every other author out there will agree. As for everyone since my last update that has favorite or followed thank you very, very much it makes me happy to see all these people who are doing so. I have gone back and as weird as this is going to sound but, I replaced Wendy with Tara as I don't want to start that early so you may want to go back and read Dwelling in the Past, just the beginning dinner part as that's the only time I've brought her into it. Sorry if this confuses anyone, that isn't my intention. I know I'm late but, Merry Christmas and a happy new year to everyone I hope it was good for all of you. I have also now started to post my schedule for updates up on my bio as well as any other fan fictions I am taking on or other requests or question I may have for you on there as well. Realize though that this schedule can change if the request for one story is higher than another. Please review, favorite and follow it all means a lot to me. I do not own the Sons of Anarchy only my own characters and anything you do not recognize}**

I had to have been sitting out in my car for a good five minutes. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. When I had pulled up to the house, most of the lights were on and I knew he was up because the man could never go to bed if a single light was left on. I really don't know what I had to be nervous about, I was out with family…so to speak. If I really had to think about it, it was probably the fact that this is a side of me he has never seen and because of the guilt racking up a storm in the back of my mind. I turned off my car and got out, it was now or never. I started up the stairs to my front door, taking off my heels in the process. I walked into the house and the moment I did, Derek was in front of me, enveloping me in his arms. He held onto me tight as he whispered, "Where have you been? I have been so worried about you!"

I wrapped my arms gently around his back and pulled him into me. "I'm sorry baby, I was out visiting the family and I must have lost track of time." I was trying hard by this point to hold in my tears and not let my voice crack

He pulled back a smile on his face. "So you did decide to see your family again?"

I nodded my head and gave him a kiss on the cheek before pushing past him. "You look different today. "He commented as he walked over towards the kitchen

"Yeah well get used to it, that's how the women dress in my family." I looked back at him, he was leaning on the doorway to kitchen drying off a dish in his hands.

"I'm sorry about tonight I know I said I would make you dinner—"

"Don't worry about it, you were with family what can I do about it?"

No it's a big deal because that wasn't what I was doing at all. I looked back towards our bathroom "Um I think I might go have a bath."

Derek smiled at me and I basically took off to the bathroom. My mind was on overload and once I was in the bathroom I turned on the tap for the bath. It was quiet for a few minutes and I watched as the water flowed from the tap. A knock came to the bathroom door and Derek voice came through the door. "I just want you to know that I'm okay with this, I'm not running away...I actually think it is a great idea that you're seeing your family again."

I kept staring at the water, completely aware that it was now not the only thing leaking water. "Me too." I replied, keeping my voice as calm as I could

"That's good baby, I love you."

"I love you to." I hated how my voice sounded, it isn't full of emotion it was more robotic then anything.

I didn't hear anything from him so I supposed he had moved away from the door. I shut the water off and removed my clothing and settled into the tub.

(Flashback)

I gave out a long shriek as I watched the floor bob in my vision. Tig had thrown me over his shoulder and started to walk to the bathroom. We had just finished flinging cupcakes, batter and icing at each other, Gemma was going to be furious with us since those were for her charity event she was hosting tomorrow but, in my defense Tig had started it. By the end of our war, I had surrendered as I no longer had any ammo and he went to run us a bath. The thing with our bath was it was like a mini Jacuzzi. It was big enough for the both of us and I loved it. Tig had snuck up on me as I was cleaning up our mess in the kitchen and he had thrown me over his shoulder. I pounded my fists against his bare back and I got a well-deserved grunt and a laugh in the end. "Tig! Put me down!" I shouted

Tig came to an abrupt stop and next thing I knew I was surrounded by water, clothes and all. Granted that I wasn't really wearing much to begin with, I had a light green spaghetti strap chemise and a pair of plaid pajama shorts that ended at mid-thigh. I giggled as I looked over to Tig, my eyes admiring his body. Tig stood in front of me in just his boxers and his evil broad smile on his face. Next thing I knew he had basically jumped in beside me, causing water to spill over the sides of the tub. I swatted his chest and retorted, "Look at the mess you are creating now."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward so that I was laying on his chest in between his legs. I placed my hands on his chest and laid my head on his chest so that I was facing towards him. He started to caress my face with the back of his hand. I loved this side of him, I am the only person who can see this and it makes me feel special. I was feeling brave and wanted to try and approach the subject again, "So...Dawn is coming down again and I was thinking about what it would be like to have a little one of our own."

I mentally hit myself for saying it when I watched the same look cross over his face. At first he looked confused then he looked compassionate and then worried. I knew from everything I heard about his last attempt at a family that it was a touchy subject with him. So, he did the same thing he did every time, he pulled my head down and kissed my forehead whispering, "Someday baby."

(End of flashback)

Why did Tig have to say what he did...I had come to terms with it, the way we had left things...sort of. It was getting harder and harder to stay away from him now and the more I thought about it, the more I felt guilty for the thoughts that were going through my head. I could taste the salty taste of the tears that escaped my eyes. I placed my hand on my temples as I tried to not let any sound escape my lips. It was over between us and I needed to accept that.

It had been late when I had gone to bed so, when I woke up to voices in the kitchen, curiosity got the better of me. I had wrapped my robe around my body and walked into the kitchen, rubbing at my dry and sore eyes. To be truthful I wasn't that surprised to see Gemma and Tara sitting in the kitchen, a coffee in hand talking with Derek. "Someone had a late night I see." Gemma called to me as I walked to the fridge for some orange juice.

Once I turned around I gave Gemma one look that told her to shut it and asked, "May I inquire to what you're doing here so early in the morning."

"Well one it's almost noon and did you forget what today is?" Gemma said

I raised one eyebrow at her and judging by Gemma's judging look and Tara's giggle, what I forgot had to be important "Gemma was just telling me about the event you guys are putting on for kids with no homes or ones that come from an abusive home." Derek answered for me

Shit, I had completely forgot about it and I'm sure I'll hear about it later. I had to get ready seeing as if what Gemma said about rhe time was true, I had an hour to get ready. I looked over to Derek to see he was fully ready to go which means that he was coming as well. Knowing Gemma's rules when it comes to these things that meant that Tig would be there to. I put on a tight smile for everyone before I walked away to get ready. I slipped on a pair of dark blue jeans that tucked into a black pair of wedge boots with a set of three buckles on each side that came up to my calf and a light gray loose tank top that dipped low at the chest and a letter jacket over that. I left my hair down with my waves giving it slight volume and I gave it a bit of a messy look. Once I approved of my look I grabbed my purse and headed back into the kitchen. I reached for my keys and let Gemma rush me out of my house.

I was put in charge of the food part and making sure that everything was going as planned unfortunately Gemma looked like she was ready to blow a gasket seeing as none of the boys were here yet. Some of the boys had promised her to do little things for the kids, like Bobby and his Elvis act that he did every charity event. I breathed a deep sigh of relief when I came into the house to get the last plate of food and in came Bobby, Tig, Chibs and Clay. At least Bobby was in his outfit this time, he opened his mouth to let out some Elvis saying he thought was funny enough to get away with being late like he did every time but, I held up a finger and grabbed the plate of food before rushing Bobby out of the house into the backyard. "Don't even go there mister, Gemma is going to have a panic attack I swear to god. Now get out there and start your gig before she finds you."

Booby took my advice and scattered to his corner and I looked back at what had arrived with him, giving them a hard stare before I asked, "Now where are the rest of ya? Gemma is going to come down your throats when she finds out only you four showed up."

Clay stepped up towards me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Don't worry I will go deal with my wife, and just go do whatever she has you doing."

I rolled my eyes and left but not before I shot them one more glare. I walked over to where Lyla was leaning against my table popping a grape into her mouth. I pulled what was left of the grape vine out of her hand and placed it back on the plate. She raised one of her eyebrows at me and I looked down rearranging the table. "Don't give me that look that's for the kids, go inside and snack on what's in there if you're hungry."

She took the hint that I didn't want to talk and left for the house. It was quite a big turn out this time from the last one I remembered, I couldn't help but smile at all the happy faces running around. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me back into him, it took everything I had to not stiffen as I knew it was Derek. He kissed my neck through my hair and reached for something to snack on. I slapped his hand and said, "That's for the kids don't touch."

I heard him groan in my ear and I could help but smile at his childish behavior. I felt a pair of eyes on us and when I looked up I could see Tig and Clay in the distance watching us, I didn't like the look that Tig was giving us, it was full of anger and jealousy. Before I had a chance to do anything I heard a high pitch squeal come from the entrance of the house. When I turned to see who made the sound I could see a little bundle of blonde running towards me, arms wide open. I leaned down to catch Abel just in time, I wrapped my arms tightly around him and pulled him into me, giving him a bunch of kisses all over the place before he pulled away enough for me to see that bright smile and bright blue eyes. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before he said sweetly, "I miss you auntie."

I smiled back and replied, "I missed you lots to."

He gave me an even brighter smile if that was even possible before he wrapped his arms around me once more. I looked over Abel's shoulder to see Jax and Tara walking over to us, with a bright smile on their faces as well. Once Jax reached us, he slipped his arm around Tara waist and said "I thought you would like to see him again."

I smiled at him and adjusted Abel onto my side so I could get a closer look at the other bundle in Tara arms. "And who would this be?" I asked while I let the little baby play with my finger

"That's Thomas." Abel said from beside me

I looked over at him to see him twiddling with his fingers, I looked between the two brothers and couldn't help but see a lot of Jax in both of them. "How old?"

"He is only six months now." Tara replied

"Wow he is big."

I looked over to Abel and asked, "You excited to be a big brother?"

He looked around shyly but nodded his head. I felt someone bump into my back and I looked behind me to see Derek looking around confused. I forgot that he was behind me and that he had only meet Gemma and Tara. I stepped to the side so he could get in on the circle we had formed "Derek this is Jax, Gemma's son and Tara's husband and these are his two little boys Thomas and Abel and everyone this is Derek." I pointed around to everyone

Everyone gave a smile to him before Jax pulled Abel from my arms and leaned into me and whisper in my ear. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

I nodded my head and I gave Derek a kiss on the cheek and ruffled up Abel's hair before I walked away with Jax.

_What was up her ass? She wouldn't even give me a second look except to glare at me. I knew that her boyfriend was going to be here since Gemma called and warned me but, even though I thought I was prepared for it. I wasn't prepared to see him all over her that should be me, that should be us. I narrowed my eyes at them and when her eyes meet with mine, I knew that she wasn't comfortable that way. But, it couldn't be the way they were since we used to do that together all the time. Hell when we used to be together for the first time, it was her that got me to do that stuff with her and eventually I started to like it to. I was so focused on them that I didn't notice that Clay stood beside me until he said "She is looking pretty good today."_

_I gave him a glare that told him to keep those comments to himself, he shrugged his shoulders and looked around, "That her new boy?"_

_"I suppose so. You find Gemma?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Bet you had to suck up quite a bit to be standing here unscathed." I laughed, letting my eyes leave her to look at him_

_He smiled and started to pick at his teeth with a toothpick. "No more then you are with little princess over there."_

_I rolled my eyes and looked back over to Victoria, I didn't see her anymore but I did see her boy walking away to the corner of the yard, where Bobby was. "Gotta go." I said to Clay_

_I needed to find out what was so important about this guy. "Don't start something here Tig, it won't only be Gemma that has your head and I am not getting involved in that."_

_I only nodded my head before I turned around and walked towards him. Once I was within reaching distance he turned and looked at me, showing me a smile and holding out his hand. "Names Derek I'm here with Victoria?"_

_"Tig." I said shortly not offering my hand to his_

_He held his hand out for a few seconds longer before he got the hint and lowered his hand. He looked around uncomfortable as I looked him over. I didn't understand what she saw in him, he was small in my eyes, barely any muscle, had a stupid pretty boy haircut and that I'm so innocent look on his face, he was everything I wasn't. The only thing I could see going for him is that he could support her but, I could do that, so why did she love him and want him over me? "So you're her ex-boyfriend I take it?" He asked braking me out of my thoughts_

_I looked at him surprised that she even mentioned me to him, "Sure I guess you could say that."_

_"Um Gemma told me…but, look man if you're trying to do the whole scare routine to make sure that I'm treating her right, then you don't have to worry."_

_I crossed my arms across my chest and snorted. "I don't have that worry, she can take care of herself. Thought I would come and see what her new boy was like."_

_I knew I was testing the waters with what I was saying but, I was curious to see how far I could push this guy. He took notice to my words but, I could tell he choose to bite his tongue as he smiled tightly at me and started to walk away from me. "I don't know what you meant to her but, your nothing now. She is with me, she left you for a reason so let her be happy."_

_What was he saying? That I couldn't make her happy? That I was the reason she ran, that I ruined her life? I clenched my fists and looked up, my eyes meeting with Bobby's who was telling me to leave it be but, I couldn't let it go. I took a few steps towards him and I puffed out my chest slightly, "Who do you think she truly loves huh?"_

_I watched him stop in his tracks and turn around stalking up to me. I let my hands rest at my sides still in fists. I knew what was coming and I was willing to let him take the first swing before I tore him a new one. I felt his fist collide with my jaw and for a little guy he did have quite a punch. I cracked my knuckles and threw the next punch, making him fall backwards from the impact._

Me and Jax had just finished making arrangements for me to babysit the boys so he could take Tara away to a surprise getaway for the two of them. Just as I agreed I could hear fighting coming from the backyard and Gemma's voice screaming at two people to stop fighting. I ran outside with Jax to see all the kids at the edge of the yard and some of the boys pulling two people apart. I ran forward until I stood beside Gemma to see the two men I loved fighting to get out of the boys grips and Bobby standing in between them. "She loves me so back off man!" Derek shouted.

"The fuck she does! I bet in the end she will come back to me!" Tig shouted back almost getting out of Chibs and Happy's grip

"You better get a hold on your boy's baby before I do." Gemma whispered threateningly into my ear

I stepped forward so they would both notice me and I placed my hands on my hips. "Both of you should be ashamed look at where you are! Grow up and go home now!"

Once I was done speaking both of them calmed down enough to be let go of. Derek came up and tried to wrap his arm around my shoulders, "Let's go home babe."

I shoved him away from me and pointed back to the door, "No, I won't be going home, I meant you go home now. I did not bring you here to make a fool of me now go!" I said angrily

Derek looked at me hurt and looked back at Tig who when I looked back at him was looking at Derek with a smug look and his chest puffed out. I walked over to him and jabbed him in the chest with my finger, "You to, go home now!"

He looked down at me defiantly, "Do not test me right now Alexander Tragger, I will not tolerate it."

At the use of his full name he started to walk towards the front door before he stopped his eyes wide, "Wow, you're a buzz kill." A female voice said from behind me

I looked to where Tig was staring and saw Dawn standing there with a backpack over her shoulder. Perfect.


	7. A Stranger

**{Hey guys sorry about the long wait for those of you who have been waiting. A lot is going on in life between work school and this and I'm still trying to figure out how to balance it all so be patient me darlings. I'm going to start slowly getting into season four now so hopefully you guys still read and enjoy. As well as I have gone back and proof read every chapter before posting this one and proof read this one. To truthliesbleeding, it isn't really advice when you flame the whole thing. I made this for someone the way they wanted it, they wanted the sappy corny cheesy story and obviously there is people who like it. This site in my opinion is suppose to appeal to a bunch of interests and this type of story would be one of them. I fixed my mistakes that I actually hadn't realized I had made. As well if you don't want to read the author note then don't that is why it is {} and from now on will also be bolded. From now on I will not be addressing flamers especially if you do not have an account or stories of your own but, I will continue to thank the people who have given me criticism and good reviews. To YannieMae thank you I'm glad you are enjoying it. I do not own Sons of Anarchy only my own characters and anything that you do not recognize.}**

"Abel! Come on bud let's get a move on." I yelled at Abel from the kitchen

It had been a few weeks since the incident at Gemma's. I hadn't seen Tig or Dawn since then and I had re connected with Derek. I was currently watching Abel and Thomas for Jax and Tara, who left for their little get away a couple days ago. I had Thomas bouncing on my side and I grabbed the bottle that had just finished warming. Abel's little foot steps came bounding into the kitchen and straight to his chair where his diner was. "Yum!" He exclaimed as he devoured his food

I sat down beside him, cradling Thomas in my arms and feeding him his bottle. I smiled as I watched Abel, "Auntie, can we go ride your horsies tomorrow?" He asked as he stuffed his face with his spoon hanging from his lips

"But, your mom and dad will be home tomorrow, don't you want to stay here and wait for them?" I asked amused

He started to pout slightly and I knew he wanted to see his parents but, wanted to see my horses to. I adjusted my weight and leaned in towards him, placing my free hand under his chin, tilting it to face me. "How about this, when mommy calls tonight we will ask her together and if she is okay with it then we will go?" I suggested

His eyes lit up with excitement and he went back to eating his food. RING RING I sat back in the chair and adjusted Thomas so I could reach my phone that was in my pocket. I slide my finger across the screen and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey hun." it was Derek

"Whats going on?" I asked out of curiosity, he was suppose to be here an hour ago

"I cant make it tonight, something is wrong with the horses and I don't want to leave them here on their own."

I sighed but knew he was just acting out of kindness. "Okay, we will see you tomorrow then. Depending on Tara, I may bring Abel and Thomas over."

"Okay well let me know, I work during the late morning tomorrow."

We said our goodbyes and Abel had finished eating. Thomas was getting fussy and started to shoved his bottle away. I place the bottle on the table and placed Thomas on my hip as I stood up. I reached forward grabbing Abel's plate and walked over to the sink. The whole time I was doing this, Abel kept watching me and when I left the table he followed me to the sink. I knew he wanted some ice cream and I found it even more amusing that he was looking at his feet and picking at his fingers. I reached into the freezer and unwrapped the popsicle, then I bent down so I was at his level and placed Thomas on my knee. Abel reached forward to grab the popsicle but, I pulled it back slightly. "What do you say?"

He seemed to think about this before he smiled brightly at me and said, "Please?"

I let out a small laugh and gave him the popsicle. When the popsicle left my fingers the doorbell rang and my eyebrows drew together with confusion. No one was suppose to be here anymore, I ruffled Abel's hair and stood up, "Go watch some cartoons buddy."

I followed him to the living room and waited for him to be situated before I answered the door. I peaked through the door first and when I saw it was just Tig holding a tray of something, I opened the door fully. "What are you doing here Tig?" I asked slightly annoyed

"Gemma sent me with some supper for the boys." he replied

"I already fed them, does she think I don't know how to cook?" I asked in all seriousness

"It's not that she doesn't think that you can't cook she apparently doesn't trust what Tara has here for the kids. You know how Gem is, you can't say no to that woman."

"You cant say no to her, I have no problem saying no to her." I teased with an easy going smile on my face

That seemed to break some of the tension between us but, he kept looking away from me and I started to get uncomfortable holding a fussy Thomas in my arms. I opened the door wider and motioned for him to come in. He gave me a smile before he walked in and went straight to the kitchen. I went into the living room and placed Thomas in his jumper before I stood up and went into the kitchen doorway so, that I could keep an eye on the kids but still able to talk to Tig. Tig was standing at the table sitting down, he looked completely drained "Dawn still here?" I asked knowingly

"Yes."

"Why is she here this time?"

"I don't know something about her mother and Fawn treating her unfairly and some boy is bugging her. She thought an escape would be better than staying there."

I raised my eyebrow, if there was one thing about Dawn that I knew, her need for attention from her dad tends to wear him down with the constant drama and need for money. But, Dawn could be sweet and innocent when she wanted to be. "I just don't know how to help her anymore, I give her money for whatever she needs and I give her a home when she comes here and I never force her to leave."

"Well maybe what Dawn needs isn't what you can physically give her maybe she needs some emotional help...like advice because if I know Fawn and their mother like I use to, she isn't getting that at home. Fawn is to much like their mother but, Dawn takes after you. She tries to be stronger than she actually is."

Tig nodded his head and seemed to be thinking over what I was talking about. "So where is your boy?"

I choose not to acknowledge how childish he was still being towards Derek and replied, "He is at home with my horses."

He nodded his head and I could faintly hear Thomas fussing again. I looked at my phone to realize that it was probably time for both of them to go to bed. "I have to put them to bed, I'll be right back."

I didn't give him a chance to reply and I walked into the living room "I can help if you want?" He asked as he followed me into the room

I was going to tell him no when I saw Abel curled up in a ball passed right out. I smiled and motioned to Abel, Tig got the hint and picked him up in his arms. I went to Thomas who had his arms up and was squeezing his hands at me. I let out a small giggle and grabbed Thomas under his arm pits. The moment Thomas was in my arms he placed his head on my shoulder and I followed Tig down to the bedroom. I bounced and rocked Thomas lightly in my arms as I waited for Tig to lay Abel down. My mind started to wander as I watched him with Abel. This was how I always saw our family and it was making me feel nostalgic almost. Tig was always a great father in my opinion, he would do anything for his kids and I hated how his ex ruined that chance for me...for us. Then a disturbing thought entered my head, was it me who ruined that chance by giving up to soon, by not believing in us and who we were together. A hand landed on my shoulder and because I was so deep in thought I jumped slightly. When I looked at Tig, he was looking at me concerned, "Are you okay Vickie?"

"Oh yeah I am, just got lost in my own thoughts. Thank you." I tried to laugh it off

He gave me a smile and a nod and I walked past him to lay Thomas down, who was now just starting to fall asleep in my arms. Once I was sure that both boys were fast asleep, I shooed Tig out of the room and turned off the light. I walked past him straight to the kitchen and pulled out two beers. He took his from me and followed me to the living room, I may still be mad at him for what happened last time I saw him but, I could never stay mad at him for long. "You're good with them." Tig complemented as he sat beside me

"Their just kids, not that hard to handle. Their actually pretty well behaved for two young kids. Though I am surprised that Abel fell asleep so quickly."

"Why do you say that?" Tig asked while taking a swing from his beer.

"Tara and Jax were calling tonight to talk to them but, I haven't heard from them yet and I wouldn't want to wake him now that he is sleeping."

Tig nodded his head and looked forward to the TV. I hated the silence and was about to say something when Tig spoke up, "Listen I want to apologize Victoria. I know you have found another life, one with...Derek. But, can you tell me something?"

I hated where this was going already, I didn't want to answer his question because I was scared of what the truth could do. Tig leaned forward and put his beer on the table in front of the couch and turned to face me. He placed one of his hands on my thighs and the other on the back of the couch, just above my shoulder. "Victoria...I know what I did that day was childish but, I was jealous. He has everything I want and I realized that it was to late and I lost you. Seeing you with Thomas tonight made me realize how much I did actually loose. Can you honestly tell me that there is no hope for us? No future?" he pleaded with me

I couldn't look at him anymore, he was bringing tears to my eyes. Why couldn't he have told me this before I left, why couldn't he just let me be happy and stop bringing me to tears. His fingers grabbed my chin gently and pulled it around to face him, he was closer than before and his blue eyes pleaded with mine. "I...I-I cant do this Tig...don't make me do this." My voice cracked

A few tears escaped my eyes and he pushed them away with his fingers. "I just want to know the truth, stop hiding it from me. Do you still love me?"

The tears started to come faster and I closed my eyes. I felt Tig shift beside me and after a few seconds, his lips pressed gently to mine. I didn't exactly stop the kiss and in fact I found myself returning it. His fingers ran through my hair and he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. I opened my eyes to see his closed and he looked as if he was having an inner battle of some sort. "I know you're with him and I hope that you still love me the way I love you. If I have to wait for you to realize that and come home to me...I'm willing to wait for the only woman I have ever loved to come back to me."

I was shocked to say the least, Tig Tragger was actually confessing his love to me. He never even did that when we were together. This was to much and I pushed away from him so that I was standing and started to walk away to the bedroom. I stopped and said over my shoulder "I do still love you Tig but, right now is not the time to confess our feelings. There are other people involved this time and I can't just think of myself. You can stay here tonight on the couch, if you leave please lock the door behind you."

As soon as I got into the bedroom I slid to the floor and let the tears fall again. Knowing that we both loved each other and that Tig wanted to work everything out, seemed to hurt a lot more then when I left him the first time. My phone started to ring in my pocket and I looked at it to see that it was Jax calling. I cleared my throat and wiped my tears away as I answered the phone, "Hey there Jax." I tried to sound as normal as possible

"Hey V, the boys awake?"

"No, I actually just put them down."

"Okay, they behaving for you at least?"

"You know it, Abel's suckering me into doing a million and one things with him and his brother. Which reminds me while we are on the topic, I know you guys are coming home tomorrow but, how about you pick them up from my house instead."

Jax laughed a little on the other end, "Let me guess, the horses?"

"Yeah." I replied

"Okay that's fine. We will see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah...hey Jax?"

I needed to confide in someone and Jax was basically my best friend and I knew he wouldn't say anything to anyone. "What is it V? Is everything okay?"

I looked down at my one hand that was in my lap. "Yeah of course it is...would it make me a horrible person if I still loved Tig...if I wanted a future with him and after everything I did-"

"No Victoria it would not make you a horrible person, it makes you a woman in love. Just make sure you do right by the man you currently have and V?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave him again, if you go back that is. You were always the only woman that could control him and when you left...well you didn't see the aftermath."

"I won't Jax."

"Okay well, I love you and give the boys a kiss for us."

"Love you to, I will see you tomorrow."

The line went dead and I banged my head off the door lightly as I dropped my phone onto the floor.

I held the reigns in my hands as I took Abel for a walk on Buttercup and I had Thomas laying on a blanket not far from us with Veguara beside Thomas. We had been out for almost an hour and Abel didn't seem like he would ever leave Buttercup. For as old as Buttercup was, I thanked god that she was patient enough to deal with Abel pulling on her hair. I could hear a car pulling up to the house and come to a stop. I pulled Buttercup around so I could face the driveway and I watched as Tara all but, ran over to Thomas. She didn't seem panicked or angry, she just looked as if she missed her kids. I shielded my eyes from the sun as I looked over to the car. Jax wasn't alone when he stepped out of the car, Dawn was with them. I really didn't need this right now but, judging by the look on Dawns face she wasn't there to poke fun. Dawn stood at the edge of the fence where Tara was with Abel. My eyes turned to Jax who was walking over to me. "Dad!" Abel called out for him

"Is that my son up there? Well I would never have guessed." Jax stopped in front of us, gave me a hug and shoved his hands in his pockets

"Took a few attempts to get him up there but now I'm not sure if I will be able to get him to come down." I laughed

Jax smiled at us and he looked over at the house, "Derek home?"

"No he is at work tonight. Whats Dawn doing with you? Shouldn't she be with Tig?"

He looked over his shoulder to his wife and Dawn who was currently making funny faces with Thomas. "She said she wanted to talk to you, said it was important?"

My eyes were glued to Dawn and Jax reached up to grab his son, pulling him off the horse. "Hey buddy, why don't you run and say hi to mommy."

"But the horsies?" Abel pouted

Jax bent over to his level and said, "I'm sure Auntie Victoria will let you ride them again sometime soon."

Abel mumbled an okay and sauntered over to his mother. Dawn looked over to us, smiled and waved. I gave a wave back and Jax spoke up to get my attention. "I can take her back with me if you want?"

I shook my head, "No, sometimes there are things Dawn has to talk about and her dad cant help her with it. I'll call Tig later and get him to come get her."

I let go of Buttercups reigns and started to walk with Jax back to Tara, Dawn and the boys. "Did you talk to Tig?" Jax asked

"No and I still don't know if I will. Like you said last night Jax, I have to be one hundred percent sure that this is what I want before I go full force into it."

"Do you still love Derek?" he asked hesitantly

"I do...but, it's a different kind of love then it is with Tig. With Tig it's a natural love, an immediate one that surprised us both and one I could never forget. With Derek, it was a while before I loved him and even then my love for Tig over powers what I have built here with him."

"Well to me...that sounds like you have your answer." Jax said

"We will see."

That was the end of the conversation, as we had finally reached everybody. After a short goodbye and after I promised Abel that I would bring him back, Tara and Jax finally left. Leaving me alone with Dawn. Dawn stood petting Buttercup at the fence and feeding him some oats that I had sitting out. I smiled at her and walked over to her, "Sorry, I wasn't sure if I was aloud to feed her or not but, she looked hungry." Dawn apologized and looked down at the ground bashfully

I reached forward and petted Buttercups snout and replied, "Don't apologize, she has been good today so I think she deserved the treat and from a pretty lady no less."

I gave her a nudge and she broke out in a smile. "Want to ride her with me?"

"I would love to!" Dawn said enthusiastically

"Okay well let me go grab another horse and I'll be right out. Meanwhile you can saddle up on her."

I gave Dawn a soft pat on the shoulder and walked past her to the barn. I grabbed Silver and rode him out to meet Buttercup. Once I had reached Dawn we started to slowly ride our horses around the pasture. "So, what is going on in your life?" I asked innocently, one of us had to get this conversation started

Dawn looked down at Buttercup hesitantly, "I have this boy back home and I'm not sure what to do with our relationship. It seems that it is moving to fast for me."

"And how fast would that be...like sexually?"

"No...we already did that already but, when he found out who my daddy was...I don't know, all of a sudden he is talking about running away and eloping?"

"Marriage? Is he scared of your dad?" I asked

"I'm sure that has something to do with it. He says once we elope we wouldn't come back. I would have to leave my family behind, my dad behind."

When I looked over at her, I could tell that she was still hiding something. "Theirs something your not telling me...who is he apart of."

"Well he isn't really apart of them...yet."

"Dawn." I said seriously, reaching over and holding her hand that seemed to be white knuckling the reigns

"You can't tell my dad...he would kill me for getting involved with someone of another club or gang?"

"Who is it baby girl?"

"He is prospecting for the Niners."

I rose my eyebrows, shock completely evident on my face. I didn't let go off her hand as I watched a couple tears fall from her eyes. I let out a deep sigh, "Okay...well the only advice I can give you is that you have made your bed now you gotta sleep in it. Either you turn and run now before its to late, tell him that your not ready for marriage or go and get married and live that life. I can tell you one thing, this life ain't all its cracked up to be hunny. There is a lot of ups and downs that come with being in a relationship with someone like that but, don't run. If you choose to marry, running will make everything worse and do you really want your father to find out that way?"

She looked down with a mix of thoughtfulness and with shame before she let out a quiet okay. We rode for a few more minutes in silence before I spoke up again. "You know you wont be able to keep that from your father forever right, even if you don't marry?"

"You know you cant keep your feeling tucked away from him forever right?" she countered back at me

"Touche."

"Will you ever go back to him, or will you keep living this life here."

"Well, it's more complicated than that...with what me and your dad have and right now, I'm not sure where it's going...if you want me to be honest with you."

Dawn nodded her head. "But I do want you to know that I am back and apart of the SAMCRO's life again and this time I'm not leaving. So anytime you come visit or just need some space or someone to talk to...me and my horses will always be right here."

"That's good because dads house is always messy and he doesn't really have any food."

I laughed and looked back ahead of me, "Well, that would be your father...he lives at the dorms more than he does the house."

"I liked it better when you lived there."

"Is that so?"

She smiled at me and looked forward. Her eyes settling on something and her face became confused. I looked where she was and I could see a man standing in a brown leather jacket, leaning against my fence. "Who is that? Is that your boyfriend?" She asked innocently

This man gave me the creeps and I shook my head at Dawn. I dismounted Silver and looked up to Dawn, holding out the reigns for Silver. "Stay over here and watch over Silver. I'm just going to see what that man wants."

Dawn looked down at me with worry on her face. I gave her a smile and patted Buttercups stomach as I walked away towards the man leaning against my fence. "Can I help you?" I asked as I got closer

He was watching Dawn before his eyes wandered to me and he stood up a little straighter. I stood directly in front of him so he would stop staring at Dawn and asked the question once more but, with more of a threatening tone to my voice. "Can I help you sir?"

"That your daughter?" he asked curiously

"Its none of your business and I'm going to ask you again. What can I help you with?"

"Do you know one Alexander Tragger or perhaps the gang that he is apart of. The Sons of Anarchy."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Everyone in this town knows who they are, they are just a bunch of bike enthusiasts, not a gang and as for any member of the group, I would only know them by acquaintance or reputation." I stated blankly

"I believe that there is more to it then that...say your father for example," he gave out a short snort before he took a few steps backwards, "Well, that's all I need from you today Miss Victoria Delaney. I will see you again...shortly."

He turned his back to me and started to walk back towards his car. "Wait! How do you know my name?"

He turned around to face me but, kept walking backwards. He gave me a smirk and slipped his sunglasses on. "Have a good evening."

I stared out after him, something about the man creeped me out. "What did he want?" Dawns voice came from behind me

I jumped startled and placed a hand on my chest "Jesus!"

I looked behind me and Dawn was still on Buttercup but she was watching the man with a curious look. I looked back to the man as well and furrowed my eyebrows. "Just a gentlemen who was lost...nothing to worry about."

She looked down at me doubtfully and I grabbed bother Silver and Buttercup reigns and started to lead her back to the barn "Come on let's get some supper started for you."

I had prepared pork chops and baked potatoes for me, Dawn and Derek. We were just finishing up with the clean up when a knock came to the door. I looked over to Derek who didn't look as thrilled with our visitor. I dried off my hands and headed towards the door with Dawn following behind. My front door had two windows on either side of the door and Veguara had her head stuck in the curtain, barking at whoever was at the door. I peaked through the curtain and I could see Tig standing awkwardly at the door. I pulled Veguara back and opened the door for Tig. He gave me a warm smile and I returned it, "Alright kiddo, let's get going." Tig directed his statement at Dawn

Dawn stepped in between us and started to give me a hug. I graciously accepted, I gave her a quick squeeze and whispered in her ear, "Remember, no matter what happens don't run and don't do anything you are not comfortable with."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she walked past her dad, straight to his bike. Tig started to walk away but, I reached out and grabbed his arm. "Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked

His eyes traveled from my hand, to my face and then behind me before he gave a firm nod with his head. I looked behind me to see Derek leaning against the wall, staring questioningly at us. "Can you watch Veguara for a moment, I need to talk to Tig about something important."

He nodded his head and grabbed Veguara by her collar to keep her from bolting. I closed the door behind me and sat on the front step of the stairs. Tig followed after a short few minutes "So what is it?" He asked impatiently

"I had a visitor today."

"Okay?"

"I didn't know him but, he knew me and about dad, you and the club. He was secretive and sent the wrong vibe down my spine. Something wasn't right and still isn't."

"Was he a cop or an ATF agent?"

"I'm not sure, he wasn't dressed like anybody important, let alone an ATF agent."

Tig nodded his head and I continued, "I just thought I would bring it to the clubs attention but Tig...am I in danger right now?"

I turned to look Tig in the eye and I saw nothing but, worry and compassion in those beautiful blue eyes of his. "No and even if you were, I would never let any harm come to you. You know that right?"

I smiled at him, if there was one thing I could count on Tig for it would be safety. "I'll bring it to Clays attention tomorrow at church." He told me while standing up

I stood up with him, crossing my arms over my chest and I turned to face him, "Thanks for looking after her today...I didn't realize that she had left with Jax and Tara."

I looked back over to Dawn and smiled "No it's fine. She just needed some girl time."

"Don't we all." Tig joked

I smacked his arm and we burst out laughing together. Then our eyes connected again and I shuffled my feet. After a few minutes, I was the first to break eye contact and I looked down at the floor. Tig leaned in for a hug and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. He had taken a few steps away from me before I called out to him once more, "Hey Tig...she needs her dad, not the big tough dad but the one that use to tell her that he was invincible."

He gave me a smile and a wave but, when he looked behind me his smile turned into a unpleasant tight smile. I looked behind me and saw no one but the curtain was moving. I turned back and watched as Tig left with Dawn before I walked back into the house.


	8. Not Playing Games Anymore

**{Hey guys, now that all my updates and proof reading has been finished, all updates will be coming like before if not sooner. Thank you to those who have favorite or followed since the last update it means a lot so thank you. I do realize that one part of this is slightly inaccurate but, in order for the plot to work the way I wanted it to, I had to change it.I also have recently come out with a story based on the Hobbit and it is a Thorin OC so if you're interested you should go check it out. Other than that please review, favorite and follow and I do not own the Sons of Anarchy only my own character(s) and anything that you do not recognize.}**

It had been a few days since my visit with Dawn. Dawn had left to go back home with her sister and Tig had been trying to keep his distance from me. I sent Derek away to pick up some groceries for the week as I finished cleaning up the house. I sat at my table looking through old pictures when I was with the club the first time. You could smell the biscuits that were baking and the slight hint of the cleaner I was using. I took a drag off my smoke as I flipped through the pictures. A lot were ones of me, mom and dad. I was so young and innocent before my dad was taken away. It wasn't long before I came across a group picture of me, Jax, Tig and Opie and another one that was taken a few years later of just me and Tig. I had hoped up onto Tig's back and as he spun me around my mother had taken the picture. The other one was on New Years and Opie had been setting off some fireworks at TM. It was also the night that I confessed my feelings to Tig...

(Flashback)

I sat nervously outside on the picnic bench with a smoke in my hands. I had left the small get together that Gemma had gathered at the club. My hands were shaking and my heart was racing at a hundred miles an hour. Tig and I had grown closer over the last year but, I was never sure where I our friendship really stood. Tig would flirt with me like he did with the others but, I always felt like there was something different about it. I had realized that my feelings for Tig were more than just a simple crush or admiration for him. Whether or not he felt that way to...well I would find that out tonight or at least I would if I could find the courage to tell him. I had tried many times already tonight but, I would loose my nerve the closer the subject change and by now I was convinced that everyone knew that something was wrong with me. My mother knew all about my crush on Tig and at first she disproved as Tig was five years older than me but, now it's her new favorite way of teasing me.

Gemma had been giving me a confused look whenever I tried to approach Tig tonight while my mother gave me an amused grin. The last time I had tried to approach Tig I had rolled my ankle with my new heels and ran straight into him. I was so embarrassed I basically ran out of there. Now I was in a serious debate with myself on whether or not I should just go home. I took one more drag off my smoke before I flicked it away from me and wrapped my arms around myself. I could hear the loud laughter inside TM as someone opened the door to come outside. I looked behind me to see Tig standing with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at me curiously. He walked over to me and offered me his arm, I looked down at his arm and then at him confused, "Let's go for a walk." He told me

I gave him an unsure look but, slipped my arm through his anyways. He pulled me off the table and guided me down the parking lot towards the little park area that was built for the kids. We continued to walk until we reached the swings where he pushed me to sit down. He walked behind me and placed his hands on the swing seat as he pulled me backwards. His hands were rubbing against my hips and I looked down to hide the blush that crept up my cheeks. I grabbed onto the chain as he released me and I swung forward. He continued to push me for a few minutes in silence before he asked, "So kiddo you want to tell me what's been up all night?"

So he noticed to but, me being who I was I choose against telling him the truth, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on Vickie, I know something is up. I can tell by the way you have been acting tonight...it just isn't you. You know that you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah, yeah that's what you're here for. I've heard the same thing from everyone else." I replied quietly

We were quiet for a few minutes more, I was enjoying the time I was spending alone with him. I still wanted him to know how I felt. I sucked up every ounce of nerve I had left and started to speak "Tig-"

"You've met my two daughters right? Dawn and Fawn?" Tig interrupted

I narrowed my eyes at the mention of his other family. His wife just wanted Tig for his money, never wanted the club life and she always made that obvious to anyone who would pay her any attention. Dawn was the youngest of the two children and still innocent in her ways but, her sister Fawn was growing up to be more and more like her mother. It had been a long time since anyone around here had seen Fawn or Dawn around. I didn't doubt that it had been just as long since he had seen them either. "Yeah?" I replied curiously

"Well, I may not see them often enough and I wish I could see them as much as I see you. I want you to know that when I say I'm here...it isn't just words because I see you as my daughter to." Tig said completely unaware of the heart break he just caused me

My feet landed on the ground grinding me to a stop. I could hear Tig's worried voice in the background asking me if I was okay. I wasn't okay, not after hearing what he had to say. I knew what his answer was without having to ask for it. I stood up from the seat and started to run towards my car, I realized then that all of my things including my keys was in the building with everyone else. I couldn't face everyone else not with tears streaking my face and my heart breaking into pieces. I didn't want to be seen as his daughter, if he saw me as a friend it would be different. It would still hurt but it would be different, to see me as his daughter meant he cared for me more that a friend does but not more than a family relationship. I walked straight past the doors of TM and towards the wall. I wanted to sink into the shadows and not be seen by anyone. I slowed my run down to a fast walk and whipped my tears away. I reached the corner of the building and was just about to walk out into the streets when an arm shot out in front of my face. I stumbled backwards and looked to my side. Tig stood there with an angry and equally hurt look on his face. I tried to turn around to walk around him but, he placed his other hand beside my face and blocked me in. I pressed my back against the cold stone wall and asked, "What are you doing Tig? Go enjoy the party."

"No, I want to know what is up with you? I tell you how I see you fitting into my life just like everyone else around here and you run away from me. What am I missing here Victoria?"

"Nothing okay, I just don't feel good and I want to go home."

"Well than why are you walking, you have a perfectly good car?"

I felt pressured under his intense gaze and I couldn't tear my eyes from his. "I don't want you to see my as your daughter." I mumbled under my breathe

I started to toy with my fingers as my eyes darted everywhere but at him now. He looked at me confused before he asked, "What do you mean? Isn't that what you want from everyone here? To be seen as a loved one?"

I sighed "Yes but, not from someone that I like more than that."

I looked down at my fingers again and I felt Tig's body go rigged in front of me. "Why would you tell me that?" He basically whined

I looked up shocked and what I saw in his eyes wasn't pity or amusement...but, anger that seemed to be pointed at me. "What?"

He pushed himself from the wall and started to pace around me. He stopped a few feet away from me, with his back towards me as he faced the half full parking lot. I took a hesitant step forward and I reached out to him, my hand resting on his shoulder, "Tig?" I whispered

In a split moment he turned around, grabbing my wrist in the process. "I am not the man you need Victoria. I'm bad, I'm not meant to have such a sweet girl like you like a man like me. I belong in this world with the sweet butts and the bad shit."

I stood up defiantly towards him, "So do I. You're forgetting that I grew up in this life, this is the life I belong to and I can be apart of it and be with any son that I choose. I'm sorry if it upsets you that I like you but, you didn't have to be so rude about it. Let me go I'm leaving."

I tried to pull my wrist from his grip but that only caused him to tighten his grip further. He tugged me forward so that I was pressed hard against his chest and his other hand gripped my hip tight. Before I could react his lips landed on mine and my eyes widen in shock before my brain caught up with me and I started to kiss him back. Our lips danced against each other in urgency before he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes again, worry taking over again. "I don't know what this means right now Victoria but, realize that I'm not just any son and a lot comes with being with and around me." he warned

(End of flashback)

I blinked away the tears at the memories I had with him but, that was exactly what they were...memories. A knock came to my door and I looked behind me, curious at who was behind the knocking. Veguara's loud barks were echoing through the house as I stubbed out my smoke and placed the pictures down on the table. I wandered over to the door and moved the curtain to find Lyla standing at my door. It had been a while since I had seen her or Opie so I was a little shocked to find her standing at my front door. I pushed Veguara back with my leg and opened the door "Hi Lyla what can I do for you?" I welcomed

She gave me a warm smile and replied, "I have something I want to talk to you about."

I could hear my oven timer beeping behind me and I opened up the door wider for her, "Well come on in and get comfy."

She walked into my house and I closed the door. I looked at Lyla who was eyeing Veguara and Veguara was wandering around her and sniffing her legs. I pointed towards the living room and said "Veguara go to bed."

Veguara's head perked up and after a few more sniffs at Lyla she walked over to her bed. I gave Lyla a smile and turned my back to her, leading her into my kitchen and I walked towards the oven "Want some fresh biscuits?" I asked over my shoulder

"Sure, with some butter please."

I went about my kitchen and placed the biscuit on a plate for her. When I finished and walked back over to her she was holding the two pictures that I was looking at previous to her visit. She had a small warm smile on her face and her fingers traced the pictures. "You were so beautiful back then to. You all seem so happy in this photo. No wonder Tig fell for you back then."

I smiled while she spoke but, my smile faltered near the end. I knew that she didn't mean anything by it but, I bit my bottom lip in an attempt not to say a sarcastic remark. I smiled once more and placed the biscuit in front of her and sat down across from her. "So Lyla, not that I don't enjoy the company but I do suppose there is a reason why you came to see me."

She placed the pictures down and smiled at me. "Well, you know how me and Opie are getting married?"

"Well, yes I had heard about it."

"Well, when Opie and I had sent out our invitations you weren't back yet. So, if you would be okay with it, me and Opie would absolutely love to have you and Derek join us."

As she spoke to me she reached into her purse and pulled out a creamy white envelope and handed it to me. I pulled it from her fingers and gently pulled the invitation out. The lettering was all done in gold and was in a nice neat font. I rose my eyebrows when I read when it was suppose to take place, "Tonight?" I asked

"I'm sorry for the late notice but, Op would love it if one of his childhood friends could come. You're more than welcome to bring Derek to."

It wasn't so much that it was short notice or that I didn't want to go. In fact it was quite the opposite. I had avoided weddings for so long because the only man I ever wanted to marry was Tig and they just remind me to much of the life I left behind. I couldn't tell Lyla that though and I couldn't deny their offer especially because it was Opie's wedding. I placed the invitation back and grabbed Lyla's hand in my own "We would be glad to go."

She gave me an energetic smile and squeezed my hand. She finished her last bite of her biscuit before she stood up and started to walk towards the door. "Okay well, I still have a lot to do. I'm glad you're coming."

I opened the door for her so she could walk out. "I'm looking forward to it Lyla, good luck."

She gave me a small giggle before she took off towards her car. I watched her pull away just as Derek was pulling in. Today was going to be a long day.

~~SOA~~

"Are you ready yet?" I called out to Derek as I slipped my dangle earrings into my ears

"Almost." He called back

I reached beside my bed and pulled out the just wrapped gift and turned to face the mirror. I was wearing a dark purple halter dress that came about mid thigh and around my waist was a thin black suede sash. This was one of my favorite formal dresses because it was loose fitting and was casual and formal all in one. I also wore a nice pair of black strap heels and it also had a dark purple lining on the inside of the shoe. I braided the front of my hair on both sides all the way to the back where it came into a rose bun. Derek came out of the bathroom and grabbed the present from behind me. He placed his other hand on my lower back and guided me out of the house. We choose to take my truck and within an hour we had arrived at the wedding. When we arrived at the location, we arrived just before some more bikes pulled up. I got out of the truck and grabbed the box from the back. I looked over to see that the newly arrived bikers were in fact the Mayans and behind them were a group of Russians, ones that I had yet to actually meet. I scrunched up my eyebrows in worry and confusion. I didn't have time to think about this though because Derek took my hand in his and started to pull me down the walkway to the seating area. When we reached the end of the line of bikes Opie and Piney were standing on either side of the walkway. I reached over and gave Piney a light kiss on the cheek and I gave Opie a small hug. "Congratulations." Derek said from beside me as he shook Opie hand

I placed my gift with the rest and walked over to the seats. "Over here baby!" Gemma shouted from near the front, while she waved her hand in the air

There was two seats open just behind Gemma and Clay and beside Juice. Everyone was busy chatting away and we sat down. I looked up to the alter to see that Opie along with Jax and Tara were now standing up there waiting for the bride to come down the isle. Tig who was sitting two seats from Clay was cheering loudly and clapping. I looked away the moment his eyes met mine, this was one place that was hard enough to be at but, was even worse with Tig being within an arms reach. The cheering got louder and I looked behind us to see that Lyla and Piney were walking down the isle of bikes and I stood up to clap with the others. The closer Lyla got to the alter the quieter it got until she was standing right in front of Opie and it was dead silent all around. "Brothers and sisters, we come together today under the all seeing eye of nature to witness the blessed joining of Opie and Lyla. I'd like to share with you a blessing of the Apache. Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for you will always be warmth for each other. Now you will feel now loneliness, for you will always be each others companion. Now you are two persons, with only one life before you. May beauty and peace surround you both in your journey ahead and through all the years to come." The man spoke loud and clear as he blessed their union

I had a wide smile on my face as I watched Opie and Lyla stare lovingly into one another's eyes. When the man finished speaking, Opie turned to Jax and whispered something that I couldn't understand from where I was sitting. But judging from the laughter and the rings that Jax pulled out of his pockets, Opie had wanted the rings. Opie faced Lyla once more and everything went quiet again. "With this ring, I vow my love. I promise to always be a faithful and loving wife and old lady." Lyla spoke while she placed the ring on Opie's finger

"With this ring, I vow my love and I promise always to cherish and protect you." Opie said as he placed the ring on her finger as well

"What else?" Jax urged on with a sneaky smile

Opie face dawned with realization before he finished the speech, "And treat you as good as my leather and-"

"Ride you as much as my Harley." Everyone joined in, in the end

I laughed with the rest and when I looked over to Derek he seemed to understand the joke but didn't find it as funny as the rest of us did. I joined in with everyone in the clapping and the man spoke up once more, "By the power invested in me by the laws of the Wahewa and the state of California I now pronounce you man and wife, have at it."

I smiled even more and clapped once more as I watched Opie and Lyla kiss in front of everyone. My eyes met with Tig's once more and I watched as he seemed to be toying with something in his pocket. He gave me a meaningful smile and turned to face the newlywed couple again. I smiled back at Tig and I didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know that Derek was watching us with jealous and hateful eyes.

~~SOA~~

It was very late in the night and all the girls were dancing around with each other, including me. The live band had switched it up and a slow song was being played. Most people started to disperse throughout the dance floor and I watched as Lyla danced a little by herself before she started yelling at Opie to join her. Derek placed his hand on my lower back and whispered in my ear, "Want to dance with me?"

It had been a while since I had danced alone with him. I walked out to the floor with him and placed my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips. We swayed to the music and I tried to move to the music but, Derek was moving more ridged than the last time that we had danced. He seemed to be really focused on something behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see some of the boys wandering off with a few of the Russian friends and among that group was Tig. I looked back to Derek and gave him a confused look, "What's the matter?"

"You still love him don't you?"

I pulled away slightly, "What?"

"What's so special about him? I've done more for you than he has haven't I? I have kept you company on the long nights when you cried yourself to sleep over your parents. What has he done but, abandon you? I see how you look at each other."

I stopped dancing and completely pulled away from him. I was shocked at what he was saying to me, this wasn't like him. "Excuse me? Do not speak about him like that. Not that I don't appreciate what you have done for me but, he has done plenty for me and so has everyone else here...I think maybe it's time that you go home."

I could tell that he was furious at me as he looked at me. "Yeah I think it is about time that we got going home."

He stepped forward and grabbed my arm roughly in his. I let out a gasp in pain and he started to pull me away from the group. "Let me go Derek!" I yelled while I tried to pull my arm from his.

I could feel the heat and bruise coming from where his hand had a hard grip on my arm. Just as we were reaching the edge of the dance floor, a hand landed on Derek shoulder and jerked him back. I watched as Opie loomed over Derek. "I suggest that you let go of Victoria now. You may be the man she is with now but, the lady asked you to let her go. I think that is time that you left."

Derek looked over at me angrily but, when he looked back at Opie harsh gaze he let go of my arm. I took a few steps away from him and ended up backing into Gemma and Lyla. "So this is what you want? This is what this comes to your choosing the people you ran away from over me?"

"No, what I think is that you have had to much to drink and you should call a cab and go home."

He shook his head at me and one more look at Opie who had yet to move from his spot and walked away from us. Gemma placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it in comfort. I rubbed my arm to comfort myself as I watched Derek walk away from us. In this moment I wanted my family and I wanted to go back to a time when I was to young to have worried about any of this. I looked back to Opie and apologized, "I'm sorry for ruining your wedding...maybe I should just go home."

"No, no of course not. It isn't your fault and its not fun unless all of my ladies are present." Lyla protested

"You know she is right. At least stay for a few more hours, I haven't seen much of you lately." Opie backed his wife up

All of a sudden Lyla started to clap her hands joyfully "Oh I got it, why don't you and Opie have a dance? Make up for the one that just happened."

I started to protest but, Opie smiled at me and offered me his hand. I gave all three of them a thankful smile and walked out to the dance floor with Opie.

~~SOA~~

I was sitting at a table alone with a glass of water that I had been sipping on. The party was dying down and the men had all returned. I looked down to my sore arm to see a slight bruise coloring my skin. I knew I would need to go home soon but, I didn't want to go home if Derek was still in an angry mood. The chair beside me scrapped across the floor and I looked over to see that Tig had now sat beside me with a worried look on his face. "I heard about what happened."

I looked back ahead to the crowd as I played with the glass in my hands. "It is what it is Tig."

"What was it about?"

"Us."

He cleared his throat and sat forward in his chair. The song had changed once more to a slow playing tune and the men around me started to grab a hold of their ladies and bring them to the dance floor. I looked over to Tig who was watching the dance floor intensely. Tig was never much of a dancer but, he would try the odd time when we were together, I wonder if that had changed at all. "Want to dance with me Victoria?" Tig asked as he caught my gaze

I rose my eyebrow at his and asked, "You Tig Tragger are asking me to dance."

He gave me a sneaky smile and stood up with his hand out. I let a smile creep over my face as I placed my hand in his. He guided me to the floor and to the center of the floor. He placed my hand that he was holding onto his shoulder and then placed one of his hands on my waist and the other on my lower back. I placed my free hand on Tig's chest and he pulled me tight into him. I closed my eyes at the closeness between us. It felt safe and right. As we swung to the music he whispered in my ear, "You would tell me if something was seriously wrong right?"

I opened my eyes but didn't leave the position that I was in. "Yes."

"All I have got to say is that if I ever see him pull that crap with you in front of me, I will not only beat Jim bit I will bury him 20 feet into the ground."

As he whispered in my ear, his grip on me got tighter. I knew how hard it was for him to not hunt down Derek. "I know Tiggy."

"You look beautiful tonight so, don't let him get you down. Smile and forget the asshole."

A small laugh left my lips and I looked up to see him looking down at me with his own smile playing on his lips. "You look handsome tonight to...thank you for this Tig."

"Its no problem, you know me I take care of my family."

It was nice to hear that he still felt that I was family and I placed my head back on his chest. We were quiet for a few minutes. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the moment. It wasn't to long before the song ended and we regrettably parted. I looked him in his eyes and felt a blush rise to my face. "Victoria I need to talk to you about something important. About us."

The smile that was on my face faltered slightly at his expression. He looked at me with a mixture of sadness and seriousness. I took a step back from him and he tried to reach out for me but, Jax, Tara and Chibs came and stood beside Tig. "Nice to see that you cheered her up brother." Jax said as he clapped a hand to Tig's back

"Yeah." Tig replied solemnly

"Now that the party has died down a little why don't we join the rest at the tables and enjoy a few drinks?" Chibs suggested

Everyone agreed except for me, I couldn't be here anymore. "Actually I still got to drive home and I'm getting tired. So I think I'm going to head home."

I started to walk away from everyone towards my car but Jax called out once more, "What about Op and Lyla?"

I turned around to face them but kept walking backwards, "Tell them I had to go home but, I wish them the best."

Everyone looked at me worriedly and I took off towards my truck. When I reached my truck, I placed my head on the steering wheel and banged it off of it a few times. I felt stupid, I couldn't believe that I panicked like that. Tonight just wasn't turning out to be my day. I placed my keys in the ignition and started the truck. Just as I went to take my truck out of park my passenger side door opened and Tig slid into the seat. "What are you doing?" I asked surprised.

Tig reached across and pulled my keys from the ignition and held them in his hands. I moved in my seat so that I was sitting sideways and I tried to grab my keys from him. He pulled them away from my reach "I told you that we needed to talk. Why did you run like that?"

I rolled my eyes and slumped back into my seat "I don't know Tig, I'm not ready to talk."

"You know the day you left me right?"

"Oh Tig not this again. I am not in the mood for another fight tonight."

"I'm not fighting with you, I have something to tell you."

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave a small huff. "I know that back then I never told you how much I loved you and it wasn't until you left that I realized how much I loved and needed you. I waited for you to come home...I had made you a homemade meal and I was planning on giving you something."

I watched him carefully as he dug his hand into his pocket once more. He pulled out a chain that held something on the end of it and he held it in the palm of his hand first. He looked as if he was debating if this was the right thing to do. I tried to sneak a peak over his hand but, he turned to face me once more and let the chain dangle from his fingers. I didn't have to look twice to know that there was an engagement ring on the end of the chain. My breathe caught in my throat and I felt like my heart stopped. My eyes went from the ring to his blue eyes that were watching my every move carefully, "I know that this isn't the ideal situation to do this and I'm not asking you to marry me while you are still with that piece of shit. I don't blame you for leaving, I took you and everything you did for me for granted. You were an amazing old lady and I want you to have my crow. I want you to live with me and let me show you everything I can do for you. Everything I can do to make you happy. I want to marry you and have kids with you. Don't forget all the good times we had through the bad, I know you still love me Victoria and don't tell me any different. But, most of all I just want my baby back in my arms like you were tonight."

I had placed my hand over my heart as he spoke. I started to let some tears fall from my eyes. I was utterly shocked at the words that came from his mouth. This was not the Tig Tragger that I had known those years ago. This man in front of me had grown up and was trying to fix the wrongs he made. "I-I don't know what to say." I stuttered as I blinked away my tears

Tig didn't look upset at what I had to say, in fact it looked like he expected it. He hung the chain from my rear view mirror and then grabbed both my hands in his. "I don't expect you to say anything to me right now. I want you to think about this and I mean really think about it. Because if you come back I will never let you go...but, this will be the last night that I see you until you have decided on your answer." He told me

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead. He pulled away slowly and after one more look at me, he placed my keys into my hands and left. I stared at where Tig had been, why did he have to do this now. Why couldn't he have done this before I was in the situation I was in. Or better yet why didn't I wait one more day? These were the questions that surrounded my mind as I drove home and laid down in my empty and abandoned bed.

I woke up with a massive headache and my phone ringing loudly around me. I cursed at whoever was calling me but reached out for my phone. "Hello." I croaked out

"Finally! I've been calling you all morning!" Gemma voice yelled at me through my phone

I had to pull the phone away from my ear slightly and I pulled myself up onto my elbows. "Gemma?"

"Who else baby. I need your help at the shop. We are overflowing with orders and the boys are busy and I need someone to make some repo runs."

"Why can't the prospects do it?"

"Because they don't know their head from their ass without one of the boys with them. You are the only one who did the runs when you worked here."

I rolled my eyes and sat up fully. I ran my fingers through my messy hair and let out a small sigh. "Okay Gem, give me an hour to get there."

"Okay but one second later and I'm calling again."

I let my bubbly laughter escape my lips. "Bye Gem."

"Bye sweety."

I let my phone fall from my hand to the bed and I let out a groan as I pushed myself from my bed. It wasn't often that Gemma asked for help, even when I worked there. I slipped on a pair of dark blue hip huger jeans with a black tank top that laced up in the back and a light grey open sweater. I pulled on a pair of old black and grey dc shoes and I left my hair down so it fell in soft waves over my shoulder and back. I walked down the hall and grabbed my keys from the hallway table. "Derek!" I called out

"Yeah?" He called from down in the den.

"I've gotta go help Gemma down at the shop, Ill be back home after work." I told him from the top of the stairs

"Okay."

I looked down the stairs concerned, after last night I knew we had a lot to discuss but I wasn't sure even where to begin. When I had come home, he had already fallen asleep down in the den and he had yet to actually come up to eat or even see me. I let out a sight and walked out of my house and towards the truck. When I slid into the drivers seat something glinting from the rear view mirror caught my eye. I stared at the chain that held the ring on it. I reached out hesitantly and grabbed onto the ring so I could see it better. It was a white gold band that opened up and wrapped around a diamond. It wasn't until I was looking at it closer that I noticed the engraving, You changed my life – Tig. All the memories of last night came rushing in at once. I could feel the tears start to brim my eyes again but, I let the ring go and held them back. I gave it one more hesitant look before I placed my keys into the ignition and pulled away.

~~SOA~~

When I pulled up to TM, Gemma was standing at the door with some paperwork and keys in her hands. I didn't see any of the boys around and the garage was pretty busy. I hoped out of the car and met Gemma over by the tow truck. She handed me the keys and the clipboard that had the paperwork on it and stood beside me. "Okay so there are three pick ups I need done by the end of the day. You know the drill and if they get to violent call one of the boys to help. These need to be done today, they have been put to the side for a week now. Thank you again for coming to help."

I shielded my eyes from the sun and replied, "No problem Gem, it was a good thing to get out of my house for a day."

Gemma placed her hands on her hips and asked, "Is there anything I should know about or that you want to talk about?"

"Not right now no. I promise when I'm done work we can talk after?"

Gemma gave a tight nod with her head and I knew that she wasn't content with my answer but, wasn't going to push for it. Lowell started to yell at her from the shop and I gave her a wave goodbye as she wandered over there. I hoped into the tow truck and started to drive out of the lot. Just as I reached the fence I could hear someone give out a sharp whistle and I looked into the rear view mirror to see Jax and Opie running towards the truck. I placed the truck in park and rolled the window down to talk to Opie and Jax. "Hey, where are you going?" Jax asked

"I've got some repos to do?" I asked as if it was obvious

"Well, we are going to need the truck for the moment can you do them later?" Jax asked again

I gave out a snort and laughed a little at his remark. That was until I noticed that he was completely serious and my face fell into an unamused frown. "No." I said plainly

Jax looked at me shock and I continued before either of the boys could say anything. "Listen your mother wants this done and I am not going to have my head chewed off and yelled at because you guys took the tow truck from me. Either take me with you or you can figure something else out."

Jax and Opie looked at each other shocked at my defiance but, Opie shrugged his shoulders and Jax shook his head. "Okay but, don't tell Clay that we did this. We have to do our thing first and then we can help you repo. Move over so Opie can drive."

I nodded my head and moved to the middle. Opie was driving down a road in Charming when Jax reached over me to turn off the radio. He looked over to Opie and me and asked "Really? Nothing to say?"

I almost thought he was taking to me for a moment before Opie spoke up from beside me. "Not quiet sure who I'm talking to anymore."

"Wow. That's deep man." Jax just shook his head

I started to shrink back into my seat realizing quickly that this was not a conversation I had any part in. "Not really."

"When you were inside what'd you think about?"

"Donna, the kids."

"Yeah me to man. The whole time, Tara and my boys, Tara and my boys. Wondering how the hell I'm going to take care of them. Stay home, be a decent father."

"Pushing coke was your solution." Opie challenged

My jaw dropped when I overheard there new business plan. I knew that the club dealt in guns but now drugs to? Judging by the sharp look Jax threw Opie and me, I wasn't suppose to know that. I knew by that look that this was also a conversation I was not aloud to repeat to no one. ""No, earning big was. Look I know running with the Cartel is serious shit but, I don't want to live hand to mouth anymore. I want something more for my boys."

"You know I watched Tara take care of your kids. She's a strong chick man, she really stepped up. But, Lyla she..I mean I love her but, shes not Donna. I go away, she'd never be able to take care of three kids by herself. I cant do that to her...cant do that to them."

I knew that what Opie was saying was out of consideration for his family but, I also felt like he was giving little credit to Lyla for what she could actually be capable of. She may be no Tara but, she isn't a fragile piece of glass either. "We're not going away Op, the Cartel is protected. They got politicians, law enforcement on the payroll for Lodi to Mexico City. Nah, we're going to be fine."

"You sound like you are trying to convince yourself as much as me."

Jax didn't say anything back and he just looked back over to me. Opie drove for a little while before Jax started to talk to me, "Are you and Tig alright?"

"What?" I looked over at him surprised

Jax looked over at Opie unsure if he should keep speaking to me. "When you left like that we all got worried but, Tig insisted that he was to go talk to you and alone." Opie spoke up beside me

I looked between the both of them and cleared my throat. "I was given an option. Choose Tig or Derek."

"So basically choose between the man you love and the man you are currently with." Jax said as if it was an obvious decision.

"Its not that easy you know. I have built a life with Derek and Tig...well there is a lot that comes with being with him. What if I go back and it just ends the same way."

"It wont and you know that. Everyone knows that it just time before you got with Tig again and darling even you know that this is not the life you want."

I bit on my bottom lip and looked forward. Another awkward silence came over the vehicle. I reached forward and turned on the radio. This was not a conversation I cared to carry on at the moment. Jax and Opie took the cue that I didn't want to talk about it and they continued to look out the windows in silence.

~~SOA~~

It was about an hour when we reached there destination. It was on a deserted back road and I was curious what we were doing here. I had a feeling it had something to do with club business so I choose not to ask. Opie turned off the truck and grumbled, "Stay here, we will be right back."

I nodded my head and watched as they left the vehicle, Jax and Opie walked towards the house. I had a horrible feeling that something wasn't right. I could hear Jax yelling for someone as they walked towards the house but, my eyes were trained on a figure that was sitting just in my eyesight. He was slouched in a chair in front of the red truck. Opie and Jax noticed the same thing and started to walk towards him. I watched as Opie kicked the chair that the man was sitting in over. The man fell against the chain fence but didn't move. I tried to squint my eyes to get a better look at the guy and I moved forward in my seat. My eyes darted to the alarmed look on both Opie and Jax faces and knew that something was wrong. The screen door to the house burst open and two men came out armed with guns. Jax instantly grabbed from a gun on the ground and started shooting towards the men. I ducked my head and laid down to avoid getting shoot. I placed my hands over my head and when I opened my eyes, I saw the glove box in front of me. I hoped and prayed that the gun that was placed in there for protection was still in there. I popped open the box and the gun was in my sight and the clip fell to the floor. With unsteady hands, I slid the clip into the hand gun and slide over to the passenger side window. I looked over to see Opie and Jax were pinned behind the red truck and the men at the door were not taking it easy on them. It had been a long time since I actually had to use a gun. I stuck my head and arms out the window and lined up the gun in my eyesight making sure that I would actually hit my target before I pulled the trigger. With me now shooting at them as well the men tried to take cover and were shooting towards me as well. I darted my eyes to Opie and Jax and I saw that Jax was running over to the truck and Opie was covering him. I knew that I couldn't leave them hanging dry and continued to fire off rounds. As Jax climbed into the truck and started it, Opie jumped into the back of the truck as best he could. Jax speed off down the dirt road again and after a few seconds Opie shouted at us, "We're clear."

Everyone knew that just because no one was following us at the moment, didn't mean that someone wouldn't be far behind. The unfortunate part of knowing this was that it came true when a black SUV came out of no where and hit the top corner of the truck. I watched as Opie went flying out of the back. With one more hit to the front end of the truck, we went rolling down into a ditch. I shielded my face to protect myself and I felt Jax's arms reach out for me. Only one face came to mind as I thought of this as my last day alive and that was Tig.


	9. Is This The End?

**{Hello everyone. I would like to thank cemmia, angelicedg and decadenceofmysoul for your review, I'm glad that you are enjoying so far and hopefully this next chapter lives up to your expectations. Please continue to review, favorite and follow it all means a lot to me. I do not own the Sons of Anarchy only my own character(s) and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

My mind was spinning and I could feel blood bubbling out of my lips and something wet sliding down my forehead. I opened my eyes hesitantly when I heard Jax calling out for me. He sounded so distant and I tried to sit up. I let out a cry in pain and found that I couldn't sit up. I placed my hand against my hip and felt a warm liquid spread through my fingers. Jax's face appeared in front of me and he grabbed my cheek forcing me to look at him. "V? Are you okay?"

I coughed and some more blood came through my lips and landed on his jacket. I pulled my hand from my side to see that it was covered in blood. Jax followed my eyesight and swore under his breathe. "Okay, don't worry V. I will get us out of this okay?" He tried to reassure me

I grunted in pain but, managed to nod my head. He turned and started to kick at the front windshield. The windshield popped off just as Opie reached us. He held a hand out for Jax. I could faintly hear a conversation go between them before Jax stuck a hand out for me to grab onto. I placed one hand on my side and grabbed onto his hand tightly. He gave me a pull and I gasped out in pain as I stood up. "Shit." I hissed

Jax placed a hand on my back and Opie's worried face came into my spinning vision. "Don't make that face Op, it'll stay stuck like that if you don't smile." I said with a light chuckle

Opie didn't look impressed. He looked over to Jax and said, "We need to get out of here."

"Yeah." Jax agreed without hesitation

I could hear a click of a gun and looked up to see four men pointing their weapons at us. I felt the smile that was on my face slip from it. It hit me hard the situation that we were in, the only thought going through my head was that today could be the day that I die. The men rounded us up and threw us into their vehicle, each man had a hold on one of us. Opie and Jax sat in front of me glaring at the man that had a death grip on my arm. It wasn't long before we were back at the house and they dragged us from the SUV to the house. "You should never have stole from us. " A bald man spoke to Jax

They were clearly Russian and clearly pissed off. I looked over Jax's shoulder to see two terrified women tied back to back and a dead man on the floor. The bald man spoke in Russian to another man and after he finished speaking he walked past us to the woman with a gun in his hand. "Now you watch this." The bald man spoke

The man with the gun shoved it into the one girls mouth and she whimpered in fear. My eyes widened in fear, what exactly was I wrapped up into? "You tell me where the guns are or I'll blow her head off." The bald man explained the situation

My eyes darted from the terrified woman to Jax, this was not happening right now."Okay, okay, okay." Jax spoke quickly

They let go of Jax and the man pulled the gun from her mouth. Jax looked to Opie who gave him a slight nod of his head. Jax looked back to the bald man before he head butted him in the face. I was ripped back away from them and pinned against the wall immediately. I flinched in pain but, bit my lip to hide it. Jax and Opie were quickly pinned down to the floor and were being kicked and punched by the others. "Kill her!" The bald man shouted an order

My eyes opened wide in panic, "No!" I shouted

"No, no! I'll tell you! I can get 'em here! I just need to make a call!" Jax shouted from the floor where he lay struggling against the men pinning him down.

The room fell silent as they thought this through. I breathed a sigh of relief when he shouted at the man in Russian and he backed away from the woman. Jax was pulled up to his feet with a gun to his head as the bald man passed him his phone.

_(Tig p.o.v)_

_It had been a long day at the shop and I finally had the chance to relax. I stole some of Gemma's meatloaf and sat down eating it in the garage. The taste was delicious and my mouth was watering as I waited for the next bite. Bobby was wandering around putting this back in their designated places. I knew that something was bothering him since we had church so, I continued to watch him. When he came over to me he was the first to speak up, "Is that Gemma's meatloaf?"_

_"Yeah. I missed this almost as much as I miss pussy." I replied_

_"Still choosing to stay away from the sweet butts?"_

_"Yeah, I don't think Vickie would be as forgiving towards me if that was still happening."_

_"How is it going with her?"_

_"I'm not sure but, I'm sure as hell not going to give her up to that boy she has with her."_

_"Not guaranteeing anything brother but, I don't think you have to worry about that much longer. Remember to treat her right if you are given the second go around." Bobby mumbled as he searched the toolbox beside me._

_I watched him carefully for a few minutes and it was starting to get to me now. "You all right?" I asked_

_"Not really."_

_"Look, look, look I know. Just, just get behind Clay on this cartel man, he wants you there."_

_"No, he doesn't. He's locked me out. He's locked all of us out. Except for Jax, he is the only one on the inside and that's dangerous." Bobby said with a shake of his head._

_"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion_

_I scrunched my eyebrows together and looked at Bobby expectantly. "He had you and me, he trusted us. We gave him balance, protected the club in the process but, that's gone."_

_"So, you think I'm on the outside to?"_

_Bobby let out a deep sigh and was about to speak when the prospect came running in. "Hey guys, Jax is on the bar phone looking for Clay, says it's important."_

_I whipped off my mouth and followed Bobby back to the bar. As we were walking out, I saw Clay walking towards us. "Clay we got Jax on the bar phone, man" I told him_

_"Not now." Clay said as he brushed us aside._

_I looked at Bobby who didn't look surprised at what Clay said as he continued to walk back towards the bar. I walked into the bar and held my hand out for the bar phone. "Hey." I said into the phone_

_"Tig? Where is Clay man, I need to talk to him." Jax said through the phone_

_"He is dealing with something right now what is it?"_

_"We ran into some trouble up here. Russians are here and their pissed."_

_I could faintly hear the Russians talking in the background. "Tig, it's not just me and Opie up here right now...V is with us."_

_"What?" I asked my anger bubbling_

_"Sorry, I didn't think it would be going down this way. But, I need to talk to Clay."_

_"Okay, just stay on the line."_

_I slammed the phone down a little harder than I meant to and stormed out of there. What was she doing there? I hadn't even seen her come here today so how did she end up with the boys? So many questions stormed through my head as I walked towards Clay and Unser. "Clay, we have a problem."_

_Clay gave Unser one more look before he walked towards me. As we walked back towards the bar he asked, "What is going on?"_

_"The Russians got Opie, Jax and Vickie and they don't sound happy." I replied while I gritted my teeth_

_Clay stopped and looked at me, "Victoria is there?"_

_I gave him a grim look and continued to walk towards the bar. When we arrived back into the bar Bobby had rounded up all the boys and everyone was watching Clay expectantly. I leaned against the counter and stared hard at the phone. Clay cleared his throat before he spoke into the phone, "What do they want?"_

_It was dead silent for a few moments while Clay listened. "That's going to take a few hours."_

_Clay hung up the phone and looked down at the counter. "The Russians have Jax, Opie and Victoria at the house. They want their guns in an hour or they will kill them."_

_~~SOA~~_

_"Sorry man, I wont be able to make it their for at least two hours with the guns. I'll do my best, sorry about your girl." Happy replied back to me_

_"Hurry up." I said_

_I didn't mean to sound so short with Happy but, I was pissed and with every passing minute it seemed to get worse and worse. I hung up my phone and placed it back into my pocket, "It's going to take Happy and Kozik at least two hours to get the guns there."_

_"Shit." Clay swore under his breath_

_"Yeah."_

_We all got on our bikes and Gemma came out of the office with a worried look on her face. She came to Clay to talk to him. As their conversation continued on and her eyes darted towards me, I realized that they were talking about what had happened. I just finished buckling the helmet on when a siren caught my attention. I looked back to the entrance to see that the sheriff was pulling into our lot. I took off my helmet and sighed in frustration. This guy seriously needed to fuck off. I walked over to Clay, "How do you want to play this?" I asked him_

_"This prick is really starting to piss me off."_

_We waited for the Roosevelt to walk towards us, "You looking for fleet work, you're gonna have to make an appointment." Clay called out to him_

_"No we just had a couple questions regarding your whereabouts last night."_

_"You know we never left the reservation because you were out from all night. Directing traffic right?"_

_Instead of answering Clays question a loud horn blared in response. A fire truck pulled into the lot and Roosevelt had a huge smirk on his face. "You smell smoke?"_

_Sneaky fucking bastard. I let out a frustrated sigh and walked with Clay and Roosevelt into the bar with the firefighters. This was just becoming a waste of our time and my worry for Vickie rose with every wasted minute. Just before I walked in with the rest Gemma called out for me and walked quickly towards me. She leaned forward and whispered quietly with an apologetic look on her face, "His old lady says their on a toy run, won't be back for a while."_

_I ran my hands over my face but, nodded my head at Gemma. I walked into the bar and straight to Clay. It was quiet as Roosevelt looked at our wall and the firefighters and cops spread out through the place. "Bastards are on a toy run. Gemma left a message with T.O's old lady." I whispered to him_

_Clay clenched his jaw and shook his head, "Shit."_

_Clay faced Roosevelt and said, "You made your point. Now it's time for you and the campfire girls to get the hell out."_

_Roosevelt completely ignored what Clay said and replied, "There's no brothers on your wall. What's up with that?"_

_"What's up is not having any brothers on the wall." Piney spoke up beside me_

_"We don't have a problem with color." Clay replied_

_"As long as it stays out of Charming?" Roosevelt asked_

_"Just do what you got to do." Clay said with a shake of his head_

_Roosevelt stared Clay down for a moment before he started towards the wall beside the Chapel doors. He placed his hand against the wall and pointed at it, "This feels warm. Might be electrical, come here." Roosevelt told a near by firefighter_

_The firefighter walked up to Roosevelt and handed him his ax. He looked over to us with a small smirk on his face. I took a step forward just like the rest, we all knew what he was going to do. Roosevelt turned quickly and slammed the ax right into the center of the wall that held all of our fellow brothers pictures. I swore under my breathe my anger rising further than it had been before. He continued across the wall smashing the window by the chapel doors and then he kicked open the chapel doors. He looked back at Clay as if to challenge him to stop him but, when Clay just stood there Roosevelt swung the ax right down on our table. We all stood around swearing at the people that were following Roosevelt's example and tearing apart the bar and chapel. Roosevelt continued to tear apart our walls and table. I was beyond furious now, this was taking it to far this time. He not only disrespected us but, everyone who was up on that wall. Once everyone was done Roosevelt told us to follow him outside where he was handed a form from the fire chief. "Fire chief found nine code violations you have two weeks to fix them. It's a good thing there wasn't a fire huh? I'm willing to work with you Clay. Figure out the boundaries that keep us both happy. But, you pushed me to this and I strongly suggest you guys don't do it again." Roosevelt stood there mocking us_

_After he was done speaking he walked away from us and I slipped my phone out of my pocket. Roosevelt ended up taking up a good half an hour of our time. The time that I held at a high importance because it was not only my brothers lives on the line, it was also hers. We stood watching as everyone rolled out of the parking lot and I watched them with narrowed eyes. The moment they were gone we turned and walked straight back to our bikes and Clay ripped up the form that Roosevelt had given him. I was the first on my bike as I sped out of there. "I'm coming baby." I whispered against the wind_

_(End of Tig's p.o.v)_

We had been forced to lay on our stomachs in the center of the living room. I was coming in and out of consciousness. I knew I was loosing a lot of blood and it was just a matter of time. But, even though all of us felt like our lives were coming to an end we still managed to make light of the situation. "Hell of a honeymoon." Jax commented

I gave a small laugh and looked over to Opie. "Should have just stayed in bed with my wife...the porn star." Opie said back

We all gave a small laugh at that. But, then the mood settled back down as reality hit everyone. We wouldn't see our families and loved ones again. I hated to be the one to bear the bad news but, the words left my mouth before I could stop them. "Their not coming are they?"

"Their never going to make it down from Dogtown in an hour." Jax replied

"I know." Opie agreed

We all fell silent and I felt a few tears fall down my face. "I am so sorry Vickie." Opie said

"We should never have brought you with us. It's our-" Jax apologized

I glared at Jax and spoke rather harshly, "Don't you dare Jaxson. Neither you or Opie are to blame. I was the one that insisted on finishing the repo runs, it was my choice. Just like it was my choice to be apart of this family, to come back home. These are the risks we run into. In the end I'm just glad that I'm not alone and that I have two people I love dearly with me. Even though I wish it didn't end like this."

The boys looked down to the ground, "How is your side?" Opie asked

Opie looked up to my eyes and I could see the worry in them. I knew in my heart that I couldn't tell him how bad it actually was, so I choose to play it off. "I think it was just a small superficial cut, it's not bleeding anymore."

We were silent for a moment when we could hear a vehicle pulling up to the house. "Is that them?" I asked

"No, it can't be. It's to early." Jax mumbled

I looked over at the door worried but, someones hands grabbed my arm and pulled me up harshly from the ground. I clenched my jaw to stop myself from hissing in pain. They brought us over to a window and sat Jax in front of it but, I couldn't see out of it. I could hear a man shouting out towards the house. "Who is this?" the bald man asked Jax

"It's a Mexican guy and a Mexican guy." Jax smart mouthed

The bald man punched Jax in the face and Jax fell to the floor with a grunt. A man picked him back up and started to push us towards the door with a gun to Jax's head. We all came out onto the porch and I had to blink away the bright sun. Two men stood by a grey hummer, both Mexican but, both seemed to hold a powerful presence. The one Mexican with a black shirt started to walk towards us. The Russians even seemed slightly hesitant before the bald man spoke up. "Far enough. What do you want?"

"Hear you're looking for your guns."The Mexican with the black shirt replied

My eyes darted to Jax, even he looked slightly confused. We all knew that these were not the men that had the Russians guns. "Yeah they have your guns." Jax spoke to the Russian

"Where are they?" the bald man asked

The other Mexican unlocked the back of the hummer and opened the door so that you could see an assortment of guns laying in the back. "Some of them are right here. You can have the rest when you let them go."

"That's shit!" The Russian remarked

He shot off his gun towards the Mexicans.

I flinched at the sound of the gun but, my eyes were trained on the Mexicans. These were not just anyone, they didn't even flinch or move when the bullets grazed the ground around them. I had a feeling that these men were not only involved with the sons but, these people were dangerous. "Bring us all the guns, thirty minutes or I kill them." The Russian remarked

The bald man spoke in Russian to his men and they started to take us back inside. I was the first person through the door when a loud whistle and a bullet grazed by my face and I was pulled roughly inside the house. Bullets were flying and the men were struggling to take cover and keep us restrained at the same time. Once most of the men were taken down in seconds the Russians surrendered. I pushed myself away from the man that was restraining me and kneed him in the stomach and landed a punch to the side of his face. He stumbled backwards and was held at gunpoint from another Mexican. The Mexican with the black shirt from before came into the entrance, "You guys alright?"

"Yeah thanks." Jax thanked him

"No problem, that's what friends are for." the Mexican replied before walking away

I could hear the sounds of bikes pulling up and all three of us looked at each other. The boys were the first ones out. I stood behind them and walked carefully to avoid raising awareness to my wound. The boys had already gotten off their bikes, guns in their hands. "You already missed the fun." Jax joked

"Gee, you alright man?" Tig asked

I looked over to Tig and could see the worry lines that fell over his face. He looked as if he had been stressing all day without a moments rest. More tears fell down my face as I watched him walk towards us. I never thought that I was going to see this man again. I felt my body becoming weak and my vision blurring but, it wasn't over the shock of seeing Tig again, it was a sign that I was getting weaker. Even if I died from loss of blood the fact that I got to see him once more was more than enough. "T-Tig." His name fell from my lips

His eyes searched for me until they fell on me and he came rushing towards me. We wrapped our arms around each other almost as if it was first hand nature. He placed his hands into my hair and laid kisses all over my cheek and neck. He placed his hands on either side of my face and his forehead against mine. His eyes searched mine and he looked deep into my own. "I thought I was going to loose you today." he whispered

I placed my hands over his and let out a deep breathe. I never thought I would feel these hands on my body again. His face moved more quickly than I anticipated and his lips connected with mine. I let out a gasp in surprise and he took the moment to make it deeper. His tongue caressed mine and my eyes fluttered close. This time was different from the last, last time it was impatient and wanting but this was full of love and compassion. I could faintly hear whistling around us and some people talking but, I brushed them aside and focused on him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his fingers ran down my body to my sides. I was so focused on him that not only did I forget about the audience around us but, I forgot about my wound. Tig pulled away from me sharply and looked down at his hand. When he pulled it away from me some blood coated his hand.

His worried blue eyes darted to my own before he pulled me away from the prying eyes of the group. He leaned me up against his bike and pulled up my shirt. I was scared to look down at my wound and judging by the look on Tig's face, it wasn't pretty. "When did you get this? Did those bastards do this to you?" he asked accusingly

"No, I got it when the truck flipped, is it that bad?" I explained

Tig gave me a grim look before he looked back to the group, "We gotta go Clay, Vickie is really hurt."

Clay gave a nod of his head and turned back to me. "I'm going to put you in the van okay? I'll be right behind you."

I nodded my head and with the help of Tig, I walked over to the van. He placed a kiss on my cheek and a small smile. Just as he was about to close the doors I called out to him, "Tig?"

"What is it?"

"I love you, I always have and always will."

"Don't talk like this is it? I will see you again."

He gave me a small smile again before he closed the door. I laid down and gently placed my hand against my side. I knew that I was now reaching my last moments. Everything was darkening around my eyes. At least I finally told him how I felt, how I've always felt. The only regret that I have would be that I wouldn't be given the chance to have that life with him anymore. I gently closed my eyes as I stopped fighting to stay awake and let the darkness take me.


	10. Waking Sleeping Beauty

**{Hey everyone I would like to start off by saying thank you to everyone for their patience with me. I'm out of school and will have more time for my stories. Thank you to angelicedg keep cheering for her darling, she is one strong chick. Thank you for your continued review as well. To decadenceofmysoul I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter that much and this one should entertain you just as much. To cemmia I agree with you Tig deserves happiness and I know you will enjoy this chapter as much as the last. Thank you to everyone else who favorite or followed and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Please continue to favorite, follow and review it all means a lot to me. I do not own the Sons of Anarchy, only my own character(s) and anything that you do not recognize.}**

_(Tig p.o.v)_

_I was the first one off my bike to grab her from the van. What I saw wasn't what I ever wanted to see. Victoria was lying completely still and white as a sheet on the chair. "Victoria!" I shouted_

_She didn't answer and her eyes didn't open. I jumped into the van and my hands grabbed her face and I could feel the panic rising when I felt how cold her skin was on mine. This wasn't happening, I couldn't lose her like this. "Victoria, you can't leave me! Don't leave me god dammit!"_

_I leaned over and kissed her cold lips hoping some part of her was still there. There was no reaction, no movement, and her lips that once sent love in me was now like stone. My last hope was the hospital, I wasn't ready to let her go, not now and not ever. I picked her up bridal style and jumped out of the van. I could hear the guys calling out for me worried. But, I didn't hear a word instead all I could think about was a life without Victoria. I pushed the hospital door open with my back and called out, "Help! Someone help me please!"_

_A nurse came towards me immediately yelling out orders to those around her. "What happened?"_

_"She was in an accident." I said quickly_

_Victoria was pulled from my arms and placed onto a gurney. The lady placed two fingers against her neck searching for a pulse. "I have no pulse, let's get her into emergency now!"_

_I followed them closely down the hall until I reached the door that I was forced to stop at. I placed my hands on the back of my head and pulled them back over my face. I groaned in frustration and stared back at the door she just disappeared through. She knew that she was dying when she told me she loved me. She couldn't tell me that and then disappear it wasn't going to happen. I couldn't leave her without knowing if she was okay and alive. I walked quickly out of the doors to the rest of the boys. They all had a worried look on their faces which made the situation worse. "What going on? Is she okay?" Opie asked_

_I shook my head not really able to get the words out. "She had no pulse...I'm going to stay here until I know more?"_

_I looked to Clay for approval and he nodded his head. "Let us know." Clay told me_

_I nodded my head and watched the boys drive off before I went back to the hospital. I was brought to the waiting room while I waited for the news. Every hour seemed to go by in seconds and my worry continued to increase. It was reaching two hours when her boyfriend came running through the hall towards the waiting room. He spotted me first and slowed down, almost like he was weighing the situation. When he came into the room he stood in front of me awkward, "Is there something you want to ask me boy?"_

_He looked at me agitated at my comment but, answered anyways "How is she?"_

_"I don't know yet, no one has come in here. What are you doing here?"_

_"What do you mean? She is my girlfriend, I think I have more of a right to be here then you do."_

_I stood up to face him and he almost seemed to cower for a minute until he choose better. "I would think after the way you treated her at the wedding that you had called it quits."_

_"I don't give up on something I love unlike you did and I don't put the one I love in danger."_

_I glared at him, "What did you just say to me?"_

_"Which part that you abandoned her or that she is dying inside and out because of you."_

_My anger boiled inside of me, it wasn't bad enough the guilt that I racked up in the last two hours but this guy had to go and rub it in. I gave him and shove and spat back, "At least I went to save her, where were you? Hiding away after you physically hurt her? I would never lay a fucking finger on her but you did. I should chew you up and spit you back out for what you did."_

_Derek shoved me back and I cracked my knuckles as I wound up to punch him in the face. I completely forgot about where we were until the door to the waiting room was open. We both looked over furiously at the new intruder and I instantly recognized the doctor. I took a step toward the worried and confused doctor "Is she okay?"_

_Her eyes darted between me and Derek but she faced me in the end and replied, "She is stable now but, she did have to have surgery. She is lucky that you brought her in when you did, she died twice while we tried to keep her alive. She is sleeping and no visitors are aloud at this moment. Come back in a few hours and we will allow one visitor at a time. Right now she needs to rest and let her body heal. She will be kept her for about a week until we feel she is ready to leave."_

_Once she finished her speech the doctor nodded her head and left us alone again. I looked over my shoulder to Derek and snickered at him before I followed the doctor out. I finally knew that she was safe and alive. That's what I needed, I couldn't stay there anymore if Derek was going to continue to stay. I choose to take the high road and head back to the clubhouse to deliver the news._

_~~SOA~~_

_It was the next morning and I hadn't slept a wink. The worry for her still coursed through my body. Tara had told me that she hadn't woken up yet so I hadn't stopped by the hospital yet. At least she was safe that was what I kept telling myself. I pulled up to the warehouse to join the boys with the ammo. It was going to be a long day but, in the end I would go and see Victoria and I wasn't going to leave until I did. "Hey Tiggy." Bobby welcomed me_

_I gave a gruff groan and started on packaging. "How is she?" Juice asked_

_"Tara says she is in the clear but, she hasn't woken up yet."_

_Juice went back to what he was doing and shook his head, "That's gotta be rough on her, only back in the family for a few months and its already gone to shit."_

_I knew the kid meant well and just sucked at putting the words right so I let it slide this time. "Has anyone told Otto?" Bobby asked_

_I shook my head in reply, "I figured that since she is in the clear I would wait for her to wake up and ask. You know how she is with her father, she doesn't like to worry him in there."_

_Jax and Clay walked in shortly after I spoke and Clay spoke up with a grin on his face, "Look at my happy little elves."_

_Everyone stopped what they were doing and set their tools down. "They look great how do they hold?" Jax asked Opie while inspecting the box he was working on_

_"Holds between ten and sixteen depending on the gun. The weight matches car parts." Opie replied_

_"Beautiful." Clay remarked_

_"Chibs got the specs from the Irish." Bobby told Clay_

_"Where is he?" Jax asked curiously_

_I looked around the group to realize that Chibs was indeed missing. "Don't ask." Phillip told him_

_Shortly after you could hear the toilet flush and Chibs come out groaning in pain. "Shit, you alright man?" Jax asked once he laid eyes on him._

_I looked up to them and I could tell that something was wrong. If I knew Chibs as well as I did I would say that he ate something he shouldn't have and now his stomach is disagreeing with him. Chibs groaned in pain and leaned against the wall. "Something didn't settle right. Cheap Mexican food." Chibs told him_

_"Chasing burritos with Jack and James probably didn't help." Bobby spoke up_

_"Juicy you're gonna hook me up yea?" Chibs asked_

_"Green tea and a mint colonic a little herbal fusion-" Juice started to tell him_

_Okay I couldn't handle this sappy shit anymore, it was making my stomach hurt. "Stop, stop, stop, stop." I cut him off before I got back to work_

_"Before we clear anybody's passage let's just get these crates built. Bobby you're with me Wahewa."_

_He was asking for Bobby's help and not mine? Even Bobby looked back at me before asked Clay, "Why do you need me?"_

_"Cause I miss you man." Clay told him_

_"You want me with?" I asked_

_"Nah, nah were good stay available. May need somebody to haul some ammo." He told me while he pointed at me_

_Honestly? He wanted me to be the bitch boy? That shit was for the prospects, what did I do to get in Clay shit list. It couldn't have been Victoria, she was family and that was understandable. I gritted my teeth in silence and watched them leave. Jax removed his sweater and cut and started to help the rest of us out with the crates. I could hear Bobby and Clay pull away and I tried not to let it get to me to much while I continued my work. We had only been at it for a few hours when Jax got a call on his cell. He looked confused as he went off to the side to take it. I waited for him to come back while I continued to put things together. When Jax walked back into his room going straight for his cut everyone stopped what they were doing. "What's going on?" Opie asked Jax_

_"That was Miles some kind of hiccup with the guns." Jax replied_

_"Should I call Clay?" I asked_

_"No him and Bobby need some quality time. Stay here, get the other prospects to help finish these up." He told me_

_No way was I going to be left behind again. Jax just added fuel to the fire with his first comment. I was going one way or another. I grabbed my cut and threw it over my shoulder making my way to the front with the others. "I'm going with." I told Jax as I reached the front with him_

_"Clay wanted you to stay here."_

_I rolled my eyes and gritted my teeth again, "No, I'm not going to be his little ammo bitch bro, I'm not going to do it. If there is a problem with those guns I should be there."_

_I didn't give Jax a chance to reply before I took off towards my bike. I knew he wouldn't stop me when I was like this. I needed to get out of there and do something to take my mind off of Clay and Victoria. It was all starting to get to me and I couldn't let it take control over me._

_~~SOA~~_

_We pulled up to Happy aunt's place and went straight to the back. Jax was furious and the moment he laid eyes on Kozik he went right after him, "You call someone stealing our guns a hiccup?"_

_"They took the truck thinking it was full of booze. It only had one case of AR-15s." Kozik tried to fix the situation_

_Instead he made it worse, "Those guns were already sold asshole! The cartel is expecting all of it in two days!"_

_Kozik getting frustrated at being yelled at yelled back at Jax, "I get it!"_

_This just caused Jax to be become even more pissed off. Jax swung his fist back to hit Kozik but me and Opie stepped in first. "No what you get was jacked by a bunch of ghetto babies asshole."_

_I pushed Jax backwards ignoring both of their calls for us to let them go. This was not the time or the place to be having a fist fight over the guns. Not that Jax was in the wrong I was just as pissed but, this couldn't happen here. "Let's just get the guns back bro." I told Jax trying to calm him down_

_"There not gonna hit the streets with that shit. Okay they're going to try and sell them." Kozik spoke up again_

_"All right shut up." Jax spat back at him_

_"This hood, only one place to do that. Vivica French fence." Happy said_

_Jax looked back to Kozik and threatened, "They better be there."_

_Vivica house wasn't far from Happy's and when we arrived she was on the porch digging up dirt in her potted plants. Jax was the one to explain what we were doing here, "Our truck got jacked a few hours ago figured you might be there first stop."_

_'Do I look like I buy guns?" She sassed back_

_"Well maybe you know the kids? Brewster he called his buddy frecks." Kozik asked_

_"I got enough kids don't need to know anyone else's. Look if you want I pads, microwaves or organic vegetables I'm your Nubian goddess. But guns, that's dirty business not my flow. Everybody around here knows that Luther, Vandross show them out." Vivica replied uninterested_

_"Well if for some reason they do flow your way we need to know." Jax told her_

_"The only thing you need to know is that my soil is in desperate need of aeration." She sassed_

_I shook my head, this woman was as stubborn and protective as Gemma. We weren't going to get anywhere with her right now. "Wouldn't want to get between you and your dirt." Jax mimicked_

_"I appreciate that."_

_With that being the end of the conversation I slid my glasses on my face and spoke quietly, "I don't believe her man."_

_"Got no choice. We rock that boat, gonna blow back on the whole neighborhood...my aunt and mom included." Happy spoke up behind me_

_We continue walking out of the gate and I looked down the road to see an old white car heading our way. It wasn't until Kozik yells that I realized who they were. "Shit, that's them!"_

_Everyone ran for the bike while Jax barked out orders to the prospects, "You stay here in case the truck pulls up. Go, go, go!"_

_I revved up my bike and took off with the others after this guy. He tried to get rid of us by taking a back alley and trying to outrun us. We were just catching up to him when Jax noticed a cop at a school and slowed down to a stop. We all watched the cop chase after the boys and we were at a loss at what to do. "Shit cops find our guns it'll lead them right back to Happy aunts." Jax told me_

_Kozik pulled off his cut and passed it to Happy and pulled up his hood and tied the string in front of his face. The son of bitch was going to drive the cops away from them. We let Kozik drive a little ways ahead of us before we followed them. Kozik shot at the windows and we all drove up beside the vehicle and I went to the passenger side door, placing my gun in front of me and pointing it straight at the kid with the red shirt. Jax peaked his head in from the driver's side window and said sarcastically, "License and registration please."_

_We didn't give them a chance to reply before we ripped both guys out of the car and into the trunk of the car to meet up with Kozik. We all choose to meet up behind Happy's aunt's place and wait for Happy to bring the car around. Happy parked the car and we all walked behind to get the boys out. Happy opened up the trunk and the boy in the grey muscle shirt spoke out first, "You cracker ass bitches trying to kill us!"_

_"That's the plan unless you start talking." Jax replied completely serious_

_"I don't know what you're talking about." The same kid replied_

_I could hear a bike revving its engine in the background and I turned around to see Kozik park his bike and jump off it in a fit of rage. He went straight for the kid in the red shirt and dragged him out of the trunk. "You lying bitch!" Kozik swore under his breath_

_He pinned the kid against the side of the car and gave him two good punches to the face before Happy pulled him off. The kid in the grey shirt was still freaking out and I leaned in and grabbed his face in between my fingers and pulled him close to me. He instantly went dead silent and I spoke harshly to him, "Hey, hey listen to me. Listen to me now this guy here has cracked three of my ribs giving me a hug. Now he is going to shatter your boys face unless you give it up." I threatened_

_"All right goddamn man just listen. We sold it to Vivica. Luther only gave us half the cash, we were headed to get the rest when y'all spotted us. Your moneys in the glove box."_

_I knew she was lying and if she wasn't lying on of her boys was lying to her. I held onto the kids t-shirt while I waited for Happy to go check it out. He came back with a fist full of money and passed it to Jax. "We unloaded the truck on Langley." The kid told us_

_I shoved him back into the trunk and Happy picked up the other one throwing them both in the trunk. They protested but, we didn't care. Opie was calling Miles and I told him, "I told you that bitch was lying."_

_He nodded his head in acknowledgment. "That or somebody else was."_

_We left the car in the back alley and we rode our bikes back to Vivica's. She didn't seem too impressed with two of our boys sitting on her porch but, she had given them something to drink. The boy behind Miles cocked his shotgun and took a step towards us. I held up my hands signaled for him to put his weapon down, "Easy, easy, just want to talk to your mom." I coaxed_

_"It's okay boys." Vivica told them_

_The boys walked down the steps towards us and stopped directly in front of me. Jax pushed his way through me "Appreciate you taking care of my crew." Jax said through gritted teeth_

_"They looked a little thirsty and I don't like white boys spying on me." Vivica defended herself_

_"Yeah well we tracked down the crew that took our guns said they sold them to you." Jax told her while he threw the wad of cash at her._

_She caught it in her lap and looked around her, "What the hell is it with you guys? I don't have your goddamn guns." She spat back and threw the money back to Jax_

_"Maybe your boys know something about it?" Opie spoke up beside me_

_"Yeah how about it boys? Taking on a little side biz mama don't know about?" Jax pitched in_

_Silence fell over the group and the two boys in front of us looked at each other. Vivica realized what had happened and swore under her breathe. Vivica stood up and walked to the boys giving them both a good smack across the head. "You idiots!"_

_In reaction to her one of the boys that was behind Miles pointed his shotgun at us. "Jax!" I shouted and pushed him out of the way. Another boy came out of the house with an automatic rifle and started shouting off. I ducked into the bushes with Opie and watched as Phillip pulled the boy down and restrained him. Vivica came up the stairs ripping both guns from the boys, "Enough!" she shouted_

_"Jesus Christ!" Jax remarked_

_I agreed with him and stood up on defense, in case something else happened. Vivica's eyes turned to the boys in front of her and she seethed with anger, "What were you two cat brain morons thinking?"_

_"Sorry mom, it was supposed to be a surprise. We was going to get you the F-350 super duty." The boy in the stripped shirt started to explain_

_"We know how much you love that truck ma, we even had a red one all picked out and shit." the one wearing a plaid shirt continued_

_Vivica anger still showed on her face but, hearing the explanation the boys gave her calmed her down a little. She looked over to Jax and apologized, "My apologies, give them their guns! All of them."_

_"Cops are going to be here after that blast." Opie spoke up worried_

_"No they won't," Vivica reassured us. She held her hand out for the money and when Jax gave it to her, she removed some bills and passed it to him, "For your troubles. Tell Happy I'll send his mom some tomatoes. Family meeting inside! Luther, Vandross I said now!_

_I stopped Jax at the gate and started laughing, "That one there makes Gemma look like Dona Reed."_

_We both looked back to the house and Jax continued the joke with his own laughter, "I'm suddenly feeling a little less dysfunctional. Come on let's get this shit back to the warehouse and get to TM. Church will be starting soon."_

_~~SOA~~_

_It took us a good hour to get it back to the warehouse and back to TM. We all pulled up to the lot just as Clay was walking away from Gemma. Something was going on with them, something very wrong. The room was tense as everyone sat down at the table. This was a huge decision and was one of the biggest ones we had yet to make. "You all had time to think on this. Yea or nay, we get in business with the Galindo Cartel. Yeah." Clay started us off_

_Next was me, "Yea."_

_Chibs, "I don't trust them no."_

_Opie, "Yea."_

_Miles, "I'm a yea."_

_Piney, "Nay."_

_Juice, "Nay."_

_Bobby, "Nay."_

_Happy, "I'm sorry I'm a no."_

_Kozik, "Backing my prez and VP yea."_

_Jax, "Yea."_

_"Six five, it passes." Clay finished it off with a smack of the gavel on the table_

_Mixed feeling fell on each of my brothers faces but, my one worry was if I made the right decision. I know I told Clay that I would back him up but, what would Victoria say when she found out. Should I even tell her...would this put her in more danger. Only time would tell._

_~~SOA~~_

_I went straight from church to the hospital. I couldn't bear to be away from her anymore. I needed to see for myself that she was okay. I walked down the hall towards her room with a bouquet of daisy's and tulips. It must be a strange sight to see because it seemed like everyone was looking at me. I kept my eyes straight down the hall until I stood outside her door. The sweat was dripping down my neck and I took a deep breath before I walked into the room. I thanked whatever god is out there that Derek wasn't in the room in the moment. I walked farther into the room until I was standing at her bedside. She still looked pale but, her cheeks were slowly turning into her rosy red. I pulled a chair up beside her bed and placed the flowers down on the table beside her bed. She was still sleeping but she looked peaceful. She had a piece of her hair on her cheek and I leaned forward and pushed it out of her way. "I'm sorry Victoria...I should've been there to protect you. That was my job wasn't it and I didn't just fail you now I failed you at the wedding and when we were together. Stay with me and I promise I will never leave you again," I spoke softly to her. I kept playing with the strand of her and I gripped her hand tightly in my own, "Wake up Victoria please."_

_When she didn't move or react to my words I let my head drip down. This was useless, I would just have to wait until she woke up on her own. I looked back up at her and my eyes were drawn to her parted lips. I remembered what I had done with her in the van. How cold they felt on my own, would they still feel that way. I stood up and loomed over her, my hand caressing her cheek and my other one still holding her hand. "If you can hear me Vickie I just want you to know I love you and only you."_

_I bent over completely and pressed my lips slowly and carefully against her own. At first there was nothing, no movement or reaction again. But, just as I was pulling away her hand squeezed my own and her lips molded into my own. This amazing moment was fleeting though when a voice spoke up from behind me, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"_


	11. Pay Back

**{Hello everyone. Updates should be coming faster now that I'm out of school. As well as I lost my computer it crashed with all my stories that just had to be edited. So I'm sorry for the long period of no updates, I promise I will make it up to everyone. Thank you to angelicedg I guess you will have to continue to read on to find out. To cemmia thanks very much for the continued review and I'll take your thoughts into consideration with how I want to go on with Derek. Thank you to everyone else who has favorite or followed. Please continue to review, favorite and follow it all means a lot to me. I do not own the Sons of Anarchy only my own character(s) and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

Today was the day of my release from the hospital. Tara had given me a clean bill of health as long as I kept away from the physical labor at the farm and took the medication prescribed. But, as I stood beside the open window to the hospital room those thoughts were far from my mind. Instead worry consumed me.

(Flashback)

My body felt like lead on a hard surface and every part of my body was stiff. But, that wasn't what woke me up from what had felt like a thousand-year sleep. No, it started with something squeezing my hand followed shortly by a sweet pressure on my lips. As I awoke my senses did to, I could smell a familiar cologne and cigarette smoke. I quickly realized that the pressure on my lips was coming from someone else's. My lips seemed to mold with theirs and just as my eyes flickered open their lips pulled away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" an angry voice echoed in the room

The grip on my hand tightened before it released it. My eyes searched the room I was in, trying to adjust my eyes to the bright light in the room. All I could see was white and I was having troubles trying to move my head to look around the room. Silence still echoed in the room until the same angry voice spoke again, "She is mine! What do you think you're doing taking advantage of her in her current state!"

"I'm not taking advantage of anything, even if she was awake she wouldn't deny me that kiss." Another voice in the room growled

I used all the effort I could to face the voices in the room. Tig stood beside the bed I was laying in and at the entrance to the room stood Derek, Gemma and Tara. "You're the one that put her in that state!" Derek pointed his finger at him

The constant yelling was starting to get on my nerves, "S-sh-shut...up." I whispered

All eyes in the room turned towards me and everyone acted fast. Derek shoved Tig away from me and came straight towards me, Gemma went across the room to gather some water and Tara left the room calling for a nurse. My eyes though were trained on Tig who had moved to the door. He looked relieved but, also hurt as he observed the scene in front of him.

(End of Flashback)

I hadn't seen Tig at all since then. He had sent me flowers and chocolates and cards but, all I truly wanted to do was see him. Gemma had been by my side since I arrived here and so had Derek. I knew though that after what Derek had witnessed he would no longer leave me alone, let alone see him again. That thought hurt, even though Gemma kept me updated on all the men it would never matter if I could never see him again. Something had happened with my father and he had called me this morning to go see him. So both me and Gemma had decided we would go and see him together. "You okay baby?" Gemma voice called out to me from the entrance.

My eyes looked into her face from the reflection of the window glass. She looked stunning as always and I couldn't help but, smile at her. She had been hovering over me ever since I was admitted. She wouldn't even leave if Derek asked, partially from what had happened at the wedding. My fingers tapped the ledge and I turned to face her, "Of course, I'm always ready to see my dad."

I grabbed the last of my get well presents and walked with Gemma down to her car. It was a quiet drive as we left to see my dad. "How long has it been since you've seen your dad?" Gemma asked to break the silence

"Since I went to him for advice on the family." I replied while I watched the scenery out the window

Gemma nodded her head, "What do you think he wants to talk to me about?" I asked

"I'm not sure baby, the only way to find out is to go see him."

Gemma knew how hard these visits could be on not only me but my father. So she didn't push for the conversation. It wasn't until we pulled into the parking lot that Gemma's hand encircled mine and she squeezed it for comfort. "Remember I'll be right beside you."

I squeezed her hand back and then stepped out of her vehicle. With a deep breath, I took a step towards the god forsaken place that with held my father from me. Both mine and Gemma's heels clicked across the flooring and we sat down at the table waiting for my father to come to us. The sound of metal clanging meant an inmate was coming through the door, this inmate was my father. He was wheeled over to us in a wheelchair with a blue coat but, that wasn't what I was focused on, no he had bandages around his wrist. My dad wouldn't look at me as he sat down at the table but, I could still see the shame in his eyes as he sat down. He looked up then to face me and Gemma and I could see so much in his hazel eyes. So much pain, anguish and hurt, it broke my heart. Gemma was the first to speak, "Jesus Otto, what the hell happened?"

"A means to an end." My father had said deflated

"Dad." I mumbled under my breathe, choking back the tears that were threatening to spill

My dad looked over to me as if he was only just seeing me and he looked down at his wrists. Gemma reached across the table and grabbed his hands in her own. "Sorry sweetheart." Gemma said comfortingly

I cleared my throat and whispered, "What did you need to tell me dad?"

He took in a deep breath and looked more at Gemma then at me. "Your mother, you got to know something...the both of ya. This sheriff paid me a visit, his office took over the homicide. Found semen on Luann...Bobby's."

My eyes grew at least two sizes at this information, my mother was having an affair with Bobby! "Are you serious? Bobby?" Gemma asked just as shocked as I was

My father just sat there and stared back at us, his eyes only giving me a fleeting glance. "This new sheriff has been riding us, he's not-"Gemma tried to stick up for Bobby

"I saw the report. DNA is legit. So were the stats, the last guy tapping a bitch normally the one that killed her." My father said with hate in his voice

"Bobby didn't kill Luann." Gemma said defensively pulling her hands away from my dads

"What difference does it make, he still fucked her." I hissed under my breath

Both their eyes turned to me, "What it's the truth ain't it?"

"Someone did." My dad told us drawing our attention back to him

Gemma looked lost for words for once as her mouth opened and closed a few times. "I don't know what you want me to do." She said finally

My father reached across the table taking both our hands in his, "I want you to ask Clay a question. What would it feel like to loose the one you loved the most? You tell the club, you tell the guy that was bedding my wife, they need to find the scumbag that killed her." My dad said with no room for argument

Gemma could only nod her head and she kissed his hand and stood up to leave. I took the moment to spend alone with him before I followed after her. My dad waited for Gemma to be out of ear shot before his grip tightened on my hands. "I know that look in your eye star, promise me you wont do anything."

I bite my lip, how could he tell me this and expect me to sit back and do nothing. "Let the club do what it will but, if you out Bobby now the club wont be able to fully focus on finding your mothers killer."

A tear slipped down my cheek, "I just can't believe Bobby would do such a thing let alone that mom would have let him."

"She was lonely-"

I clenched my fist and shut my eyes tight, "No, don't do that! Don't make excuses for her, if she loved you she would have never touch another man! How can you be okay with this?"

"God dammit Victoria I'm not happy or okay about this, when the sheriff told me about what happened it tore my heart out. The betrayal I felt in that moment was horrible but, what can I do. She isn't here anymore, there is no point in being mad at someone who is not here anymore." He lectured me, his voice reaching a hard low tone

My bottom lip trembled and the tears started to come faster. My dad leaned his head against mine in an attempt at some compassion. "Shh, shh. I'm sorry I didn't mean to get mad at you, this is hard on me to. But, we gotta stick together until the end right?"

I nodded my head trying to get a hold of myself. His lips gently pressed against my forehead and after a minute he pulled away completely from me. "Gemma is waiting for you star."

I sniffled slightly and gave him a soft look before I stood up and followed after Gemma. The ride back was silent, or at least on my part. Gemma kept trying to talk to me but, I refused to even look her way. The only thought on my mind was Bobby and how he could do this to my father. The man that went to prison for life for this god forsaken club. It would be one thing if my mother was boning some guy completely unrelated to the club but, someone who was in the club let alone a fellow close member just fueled my rage. The moment that Gemma pulled into the parking lot, I jumped out of the vehicle. She tried to grab me but, I just wanted to go home. I walked straight to my car pulling out my keys as I went. It wasn't until I was halfway there that I saw Bobby sitting on his bike having a smoke. Every bone in my body was telling me to go running over there and punch him. Yell at him for what he did but, my dads words rung through my head. So, I settled for a simple glare and got in my car, driving straight to the farm.

~~SOA~~

I had chosen to stay home away from club since the visit with my father. Tara, Jax and Gemma would come to visit and as pleasant as I would try to be, the recent news I had learned about soured my mood. Derek had been coming home early from work to take care of the farm while I did light cleaning and cooking around the house. It was night the next day when a knock came to my door. Derek gave me a light kiss on the cheek as he went to answer the door. A sigh escaped my lips and I looked around me as I finished the dishes. When I didn't hear anyone come into the house or Derek come back my curiosity peaked. I grabbed a dish towel drying off my hands and I walked to the front door. At the door was the one man I wasn't prepared to see, Bobby. He gave me a tight smile and when I looked behind him I noticed a few bikes parked waiting. I put my anger to the side for the moment and asked, "What's going on?"

Bobby looked behind him then back at me. "Can I talk to you outside."

I looked hesitantly to Derek who eyes were focused on the bikes that were parked, looking for Tig was my guess. "You have one minute and it better be good." I said sharply

The way my voice had come out even caused Derek to look back at me confused but, Bobby knew that I knew and expected the harsh response. I stepped past Derek pulling the door shut and took a few steps down to the ground in front of my house so we would have some sort of private discussion. "Listen Vi-" Bobby started to speak

But I couldn't control my anger anymore and I slapped him hard across the face. His face twisted to the side and he grimaced slightly, "I deserved that." He spoke first

"Damn right you did." I hissed and crossed my arms over my chest

He let a small bit of silence fall between us before he spoke up, "Listen, I know how angry you are at what your mother and I did and you are right. It was wrong but, right now I need you to put that aside and help us with Caruso."

My eyebrows knitted together. "What does that slim bag want now."

"He is trying to put-"

"I know about the movie; he has bombed my phone for the last month. What does that have to do with anything?"

"We want you to agree to the movie and meet up with him. We will be there but, without you we will have issues bringing him out."

"Why wont he go with Lyla or one of the other blonde bimbos. I've never been into what my mother did why would I be now." I said rather flatly

"Because he knows we are linked with the rest. According to Lyla he still thinks that you are on the outs with us still. This is the only way we will catch your mothers killer."

I knew I was going to end up doing this one way or another but, I wanted to know one thing before I accepted anything. "Did you guys love each other?" I whispered

Bobby's eyes softened when he realized what I had asked. "No, Victoria. I didn't love your mother in that way. Of course I cared for her like I do for all the women of the club. But...what we did was just sex and nothing more, your mother could never love anyone besides your dad."

I watched him closely with my eyes narrowed. When I determined that he wasn't lying I straighten out and looked over to my house. "Give me a minute to get dressed and call him."

I started to walk back to my house but, Bobby grabbed my wrist. "Do you want me to come in there."

I knew what he was implying but I shook my head. "I can deal with him."

I walked into the house and Derek was sitting on the steps waiting for me to walk back in. "What did they want."

I started walking past him to go up the stairs, "They need me for something. I will be right back."

"What do they need you for?" Derek's voice drifted up the stairs

I didn't answer him and kept walking, he should know the rules by now. Once I reached the top step, his voice was no longer calm. "What are you doing!" he snapped

I turned around so fast I almost lost my balance. I placed my hands on my hips and glared down at him. "You know I can't tell you that and even if I could I wouldn't. You knew this was part of being a part of this life so grow up."

He looked up to me shocked at how mean I sounded and I walked to our bedroom before he could say another word. I closed the door and after I took a minute to collect myself I called Georgie. He answered on the first ring, "Why hello beautiful. Didn't think I was going to ever here from you." his sickening voice came through the phone

"I don't want to hear it. I'll do your stupid movie, I'm in need of the money right now, the farm isn't doing so well." I could hear some clapping in the background and I continued on. "I want to meet up now with the contract and my terms."  
"Good, I can do that. I will text you the address but, you gotta wear something sexy. I want to make sure I'm working with the old you."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever it takes right? I'll be there shortly."

I hung up the phone and ran my fingers through my hair. I slipped on a tight black silk dress that in the front stopped about mid thighs and the back went down to my ankles. The v neck on it was quiet low and I grabbed a set of strap heels. I quickly stepped into the bathroom and gave my hair some tease and volume before I grabbed my car keys and set off down the stairs. "Is that for him?" Derek voice came from behind me

I looked over to him as my hand rested on the front door. He was no longer angry, no he looked concerned and upset. I looked down to my outfit, "No it is just for the club. I don't even know if he is going to be there. "

"He is always there if you are." Derek said pouting

I couldn't deny what he said, even if we didn't mean to. We always ran into each other when it came to club business. "I'm only going to be gone for at max an hour. I just got to help them quickly and I'll be home."

I took a quick step forward and kissed him on the lips. But, just like every time before no matter how much love I put into it the feelings I got were nothing like with Tig. He watched as I left going straight to my car. I pulled out and stopped in front of Clays bike. "I'm meeting him now, follow me."

The address that Georgie gave me led me to a big warehouse that looked all but abandoned. He was waiting out front with a director who I was told was in on the plan as well. As I pulled in and parked I ran over the plan in my mind. The boys had parked a little way away and ran over here. They were going to be in there when I walked in with Georgie, from there they would take him. I let out a shaky breath and watched as he walked towards me. This son of a bitch killed my mother whatever happened here today was exactly what he deserved. My mother may not have been my favorite person in the world right now but, she deserved some justice. I stepped out of my car and locked the doors. Georgie held open his arms with a big smile on his face. "Beautiful Victoria." he spoke as he grabbed my cheeks kissing me once on each cheek

"Let's get this over with Georgie."

"Straight to business as usual with you."

"Sorry I just have better things to do then meet up in a creepy looking warehouse."

"Don't worry about it." Georgie said with a laugh as he placed a hand on my back and guided me towards the entrance.

"Must I say you look gorgeous. I know I said dress up but, this is beyond what I thought you would look like now."

I had to suppress the urge to throw up and rip his hand off my back. But, instead I laughed swatted his shoulder. I hoped in this attempt I could try to get away from him but, his hand slipped from my back to my waist where he held me tight. I realized there was no escaping now and bit my lip counting the seconds until the boys showed up. We walked down some halls and the farther we came into the building the lower his hand was becoming. Just as we rounded another corner, I grabbed his hand and gripped it tight in my own as I stared him down. "My ass is off limits, keep your god damn hands to yourself." I spat at him

What I hadn't realized was that the rest of SAMCRO was standing there. Georgie turned around and came face to face with a furious Jax. "Son of a bitch. You were a part of this your stupid bitch?" He swore

I glared at him trying not to let my anger boil over, "You killed my mother your son of a bitch."

"Georgie we need to talk." Chibs said lowly taking out his gun

Georgie looked wildly between all of us and shoved me hard towards them and went running the other direction. I stumbled into Tigs arm and Jax went running an opposite direction in what I supposed was an attempt to cut Georgie off. Tig stood me up straight and after checking me over pointed down the hall to the exit. "Go back to your car, I'll be there in a minute." He told me

I nodded my head and took off in that direction, going straight for my car. It wasn't until I was in my car that I took the chance to take a few deep breathes. I placed my head gently on the steering wheel and closed my eyes. I kept telling myself that this was a good thing, one innocent life for the guilty one but, I was apart of it. It was one thing to know about it but a completely other thing for me to have a hand in it. A knock came to my window and I jumped in shock and turned to face the visitor. Tig was looking at me worried and I rolled down my window. He leaned over slightly so he could see me better, "You doing alright?" he asked

"I think I'm just tired you know?"

His hand reached through the window and hesitated before my cheek. But, instead of touching me like he normally would he pulled his hand back. "Listen, go home and go to sleep. You can't do anymore here."

I looked away from him to my dashboard and I fingered my keys between my pointer finger and thumb. "Please make sure he gets what he deserves…I don't want to know about it but, I don't want him to get away with it either. What he did to her…it was unthinkable and he has gotten away with it for years."

Quiet settled between us and I just shook my head and stuck my keys in the ignition getting ready to pull away. "Vickie?"

"Yeah?"

Tig looked almost embarrassed as he looked away. "Not that you don't look gorgeous like that but, can you only where that for someone special. The other boys don't need to see you like that."

I giggled and smiled at him, I knew that that was just his way of telling me that he was the only one who should see me like that and that made me happy. "Good night Tig."

"Drive safe." That's all he said before he walked back towards warehouse


	12. Finally

**{Hey guys, I'm back! I would like to start by saying thank you to angelicedg, I'm glad you like that scene because, she doesn't see him often I want their scenes to be more loving like that. And Derek will be gone soon actually within the next couple chapters. To WalkerHarley I am glad that you enjoy that enjoy the story and that you see where I'm going with there personalities. I would also like to thank everyone who has favorite or followed since I started. Remember to review, favorite and follow it all means a lot to me. I do not own Sons of Anarchy only my own characters and anything that you do not recognize.}**

I had been walking around my house in a fluster. I was invited out by Tara and Gemma and it had been so long since I was able to leave on my own without Derek. As far as he knew I was going to visit them and Abel and Gemma would be coming to get me. Even though this was true, there was one thing I neglected to tell him was that I was going to be brought to the lot to pick up some things first. After the last time I saw him I couldn't stop thinking over the things he said to me and the way my heart raced when he looked at me the way he did. I wanted to see him if even for a moment, I pressed my hand against my head, shaking it, I needed to figure this out. I couldn't deal with this anymore, constantly not knowing where my life was going. I was trying to push my heart away from him but, the closer I get to him the more I remember why I fell in love with him again.

I looked through my closet until I found a pair of burgundy high rise skinny jeans and a long sleeve white crop top that ended just as the bottom of my rib cage and it dipped low in the chest air. I slipped on a pair of black ankle boot with a six-inch stiletto heal with a zipper on the outside of it. I quickly pulled my hair back into a high bun into the middle of my head. I pulled small bits of my hair out to frame my face and my bangs swept to the side.

I walked into the bedroom to grab my purse to see that Derek was still sleeping. I snuck in quietly and gripped my purse tight in my hands as I walked out of the room. Things had been awkward between us since my outburst yesterday and we had exchanged little to no words. My phone rang in my pocket and I pulled it out to see that it was Gemma texting me to let me know that she arrived. I pushed myself from the bedroom door that I was leaning on and walked towards my front door.

~~SOA~~

I had been leaning on Gemma's vehicle staring at the row of bikes in front of the bar. Tig's wasn't there and i knew that but, it felt like if i had stared hard enough he would show up. I smiled at Tara and Gemma as they walked towards us. I made a small wave to Thomas who was in Gemma's arms. He shook the toy that was in his hands at me with a wide smile on his face. A cab pulled into the lot and pulled up beside us. I immediately recognized the short black hair and face looking at us with a wide smile. "Oh Christ." Gemma exclaimed

My hands dropped to my side as i looked at Dawn getting out of the cab. "Mama Gemma." Dawn called to her and gave her a hug

Once she released Gemma she came bounding right into me. She didn't even give me to time to react as she squeezed me. I looked over to Gemma who looked just as shocked that she was here as me and i wrapped my arms around her. "Daddy's not here Dawnie." Gemma told her

"Its Margeaux now with an x." she told us as she pulled away from me

I raised my eyebrow at her as she continued, "He doesn't know I'm coming."

The cab driver had come out of the cab and knocked on the top of his car. Dawn looked back at him and yelled, "Sorry," then she looked at me and Gemma, "Got a twenty?"

Gemma nodded her head and pulled a bill from her jean pocket. Dawn grabbed it from her and walked back to the cab. "Dawns here." Gemma whispered to me

I nodded my head and crossed my arms across my chest. Gemma was right she was here but, for what this time? She payed the cab driver and walked back to us, "Can i help you with those?" Chucky asked appearing from no where.

"Holy shit! Are those real?" Dawn asked dubiously handing him her bag

"No, I mean yes, they exist-" Chucky tried to explain

My eyes narrowed into slits as I glared at Chucky cutting him off from making any more remarks to her and he took off. "Where is your sister?" Gemma asked a good question

"Thats why I'm here, she's bad. I need my daddy." Dawn said sobbing and coming straight back into my arms

I encircled my arms around her again and looked over to Gemma. We both knew something wasn't right but, neither of us would say a thing until we had figured out all the facts. "Chucky! Track down Tig." Gemma called out after him before placing her sunglasses on her face again.

I pushed Dawn under my arm and directed her towards the bar where we could be in private and wait for her dad. Gemma had gone into the back to reach Tig and me and Dawn had sat at the counter waiting for our drinks that i had given the boy behind the counter. "Your dads on the way, you need anything you ask Mr. happy hands." Gemma told us as she came out of the back

"thank you." She exclaimed and gave Gemma another hug

Our drinks were placed on the counter and i immediately took a drink, i was going to need it if i was staying here. little did i realize why i was really going to need it. As soon as Tara said her goodbye's Ima came out of the dorms and walked into the bar running straight into all of us. She stumbled to a stop and Tara turned back to face her, anger radiating from her. Ima twirled her hair in her fingers, "Good morning." she said rather cheerfully to us

"What are you doing here?" Tara asked

"I was a guest." she replied

"Whose?" Tara questioned further

"Is that really any of your business?" Ima remarked

"You should make it our business." Gemma said walking up to her

"I was invited." Ima defended

"Invitations over." Tara said stomping up to her

"Now would be a good time to get your shit and get out." Gemma warned

When Ima didn't move Gemma stepped in between the girls and warned Ima once more, "Bitch she will rip your little tits off."

When Ima still didn't move i got up from where i was sitting and walked behind her and whispered into her ear. "look around you, its us against your no one in here will move a finger to help you. You have two options either walk now or risk having that pretty little face of yours ripped to shreds."

I heard her click her tongue but, she listened and backed off walking back to the dorms. I watched as Tara face dropped into one of pain and she walked away from us. "Watch the baby." Gemma told me before taking off

I went over to Thomas and placed my face in front of his so that i could play some peek a boo with him. "Who was that?" Dawn asked clearly amused

I looked up to where Ima had disappeared down, "No one important. So sweat cheeks want to tell me what's going on?" I asked as I stood up to face her

Before she could tell me anything the front door burst open and Layla came storming in. I started to put two and two together it wasn't Jax Ima was here for….it was Opie. "Where is she?" Layla shouted

"Where's who darling?" Piney asked stepping towards her.

I could hear heels clacking across the floor and I looked over my shoulder to see Ima walking towards us. I had a horrible feeling that this was going to turn bad and quick. I grabbed Thomas and passed him off to Piney at the bar and stood between them and made Dawn stand behind me closer to the counter. "What are you doing here?" Layla asked Ima standing between her and the door way

Ima threw her arms out and rolled her eyes, "Nobody says good morning anymore."

"You spend the night?"

"You don't want to know sweetie."

"You backstabbing little gash." Layla said he voice cracking

Layla took a few steps towards her, "Hey I was just following his lead. Married pussy is boring pussy."

Great way to make it worse Ima, I thought. Tig came in trying to stop the situation and Layla took a few quick steps with her fist in the air. Ima reacting quickly stuck her hand in her bag and pulled out a gun pointing it straight at Layla. "Hey I will blow a hole straight through that pretty little yammy of yours."

Piney turned around protecting Thomas and I pushed Dawn farther away from me since I was close to her. Ima started to point the gun at everyone making everyone back of cautiously. That was everyone except me and Layla. Layla was to caught up in the betrayal to realize what was going on but I was different. Dawn may not be mine but, I still saw her as a daughter someone that was put in danger. "Why him?" Lyla asked

"You want answer sweetheart? Go ask the cock that was inside me last night."

As Lyla tears started to spill and she chocked out gasps of air, I knew the argument was over. I stood between them walking towards Ima until the gun rested inches from me. I glared her down and spoke lowly, "You have made your point now put the gun away and walk that fake ass out of here. And Ima? If I'm only going to warn you once, stay away from here you are not welcome and if I have to make that perfectly clear to you I will. Invite or not I will put you ten feet under."

She lowered the gun after a moment and put it away. Ima knew me well enough to know that I would not back down if tested. When I said I would do something I did without a second thought. Tig placed a hand on my shoulder pushing me behind him, "Get out, get out." He ordered

"Keep that .38 close bitch. Your going to need it." Tara taunted

We all watched as she left and it wasn't until she was out of the door did we all drop our guard. Tig quickly turned around and wrapped me in his arms. He buried his face in my hair and I could feel him take a deep shaky breath. "Don't do anything like that again. As much as it was a turn on to see you in action again…don't worry me like that again."

I returned his hug almost forgetting the audience we had. That was until Dawn called out for her dad. Tig let go of me and went to his daughter giving her a hug. "Oh, its so nice to see you." He told her

"Listen I'm just gonna go home. You don't need me here anymore." I told them pointing a finger behind me

Dawn let go of her dad and walked over to me gripping my hand in hers. "I want you to be here to."  
I smiled at her and followed her and Tig to a table in the back. Once we were settled I took Dawns hands in mine again and asked, "What is going on darling?"

Dawn looked between us then down to the table. "It started out fine, Fawn was eating the same amount going through her day to day stuff you know? But, then it happened Matt left her and fell into a horrible depression and just slept and ate. I came home two weeks ago and she was in the bathroom throwing it all up again."

I felt a shock go through my system. This didn't seem like Fawn, something was wrong. If it was the truth, then something was seriously wrong. "I'm worried daddy, Fawns going to do some serious damage to herself if we don't do something." Dawn continued when neither of us said anything

"When-When did all this go down Dawny?" Tig said removing his hand from his face

I knew he was worried I could tell just by his actions. "Its Margeaux." Dawn interrupted

"With an x." Bobby mocked while he brought us drinks

I looked over at Tig wondering what that really had to do with anything. Tig shook his head unbelievably, "Uh, this…this does not sound like your sister, how long has she been puking."  
He was right but, I knew I couldn't say anything without concreate proof. "She's always had weird food stuff."

"Since when?"

"Since she was like five. She used to count how many Cheerios she ate."

Now I knew that wasn't right. Fawn stuck to me when she would visit, this wasn't Fawn. Now Dawn…unfortunately I could see it with her. What was her end game? "Okay were getting off topic, what are her options?" I asked redirecting the conversation

"We have to get her into treatments."

"Well what's your mother say?"

"Tig." I warned

Fawn and Dawn's mother wasn't exactly the most reliable and responsible person nor was she the most rash. "Colleens got a head full of twelve step bullshit. Its all about boundaries and detachment." Dawn snorted

"Jesus." Tig swore under his breath

That was typical of their mother was always for easiest solution and not the ones that would work. "There's a private rehab down in Orange County. Like a thirty-day thing, they have an opening."  
"Okay." Tig said urging her on

"But, its not cheap…twelve thousand dollars."

"Twelve k I can ugh, teach her to stop binging for nothing." Bobby offered

"Really?" Chucky laughed

I smiled at them but Dawn spoke bringing our attention back to her, "Dad this is serious, we're going to lose her."

Tig grabbed her hand, "Okay…okay."

"Okay you'll help her?"

"Yeah, yeah baby we'll…we'll go together we'll…we'll check her in."

I nodded my head in agreement "No, no its got to just be me. She'll get to embarrassed, she wont go dad." Dawn rushed to stop her dad

My eyebrows knitted together. The more I learned about the situation the more I had a feeling something else was going on. I was staring at her trying to figure her out when Tig spoke, "Yeah alright, um its going to take a minute for me to pull all that cash together, can you stick around for a while?"

"Sure."  
"Alright, come on." Tig said kissing her forehead. I looked over Tig to Bobby who seemed to have the same thought process as I. I didn't know if Tig had realized this as well or was just oblivious and didn't want to believe it. Either way something was wrong. Tig looked at me, "You sticking around a while?"

I looked down at my fingers, "Yeah of course."

Dawn had smiled at me and I gave her a small one back. "I just got to make a call."

I gave Dawn a light kiss on the top of her head and walked towards the office knowing I would have more quiet there. Before I could shut the door, both Gemma and Bobby walked in waiting. I knew that we all had that feeling. They sat on the couch and I pulled out my phone scrolling through until I found Fawns number. It rang twice before she picked up, "This is a number I thought I would never see again." Fawns voice came through the speaker

I let out a small laugh and replied, "Its good to talk to you to Fawn."  
"I'm thinking this isn't a social call?"

"Your right, its not. Don't freak out but, I need you to be honest. Where is your mom?"

"I don't know home I think, I've been in Chicago for over two weeks. What's going on?"

"Fawn, are you and Matt still together?"

"Yes?"

"Have you…have you been throwing up lately?"

"I'm not sick if that's what your asking."

"No, its not. Have you been throwing up your food after you eat?"

"Are you asking me if I'm bulimic? Of course not where did you get that insulting idea?"

"Do you know where Dawn is or what she is doing?"

"No me and mom haven't heard from her in almost a week. Is she okay?"

"She is fine. She's here with her dad. I'm sorry sweetheart but, I'm going to have to let you go."

"Give me a call sometime?"

"Of course. I'm always available you know that."

With that the line went dead and I looked at the two faces in front of me. "She is lying. Fawn is fine and her mother isn't home. Neither of them even know she is here."

"That little brat." Gemma swore

I shook my head, "Ill talk to Tig don't worry."

We all walked out and I headed to the playground where they were. They were both walking away when I called out to Tig. Dawn kept walking but Tig came towards us. I could feel a lump forming in my throat but, he needed to know. "What?" he asked

"I spoke to Fawn Tiggy. Fawn is fine. She has been in Chicago with Matt for two weeks now. She swears that there is no bulimia."

"Dawns playing you sweetheart." Gemma cut me off

Tig seemed disappointed and confused, "Well whats she wants the twelve grand for?"

"Well I don't know, why don't you ask her?" Gemma remarked

"Maybe." He mumbled

He started to look uncomfortable so I grabbed his upper arm gently and pulled him away. Once we were alone, I looked him dead in the eye. "She is your daughter Tig and I'm not going to tell you what to do with your money but, maybe it would be a good idea to find out what she is doing with it."

He scuffed his feet and looked down at the ground. I cupped my hand on his cheek and pulled it up to face me. "Are you okay?"

He laughed, "You know its me that should be asking that…yeah I'm fine…thanks."

Tig gave me a light kiss on my cheek and pushed passed me to walk back towards his daughter. I watched him walk away worry etched on my face.

~~SOA~~

I walked out of the club and lit my smoke. When I looked up I saw Dawn on the swings on her phone. I took the opportunity to go and talk to her. I walked up to her and flicked away some ash. "Someone must be very interesting if they have you undivided attention."

She almost jumped out of her seat but when she saw it was me she settled back down and put her phone away. "Hey."

I sat on the swing beside her, "So are you going to tell me whats actually going on."

She opened her mouth I'm sure to tell me the same thing she has been telling everyone but, I gave her a look that told her I wasn't playing into her game. "Do you remember what I told you last time?"

I nodded my head, "The boy you were planning to marry?"

"Yeah, him…he left me and left me in debt…after paying it off I was invited with a friend to a trip but I had no more money."

I looked ahead of us pinching my lips together. "Does that make me a horrible person?"

After I thought it over I shook my head. "No it doesn't. What does though is the fact that you made up an excuse to your dad and made him worry about Fawn."

"But, he wouldn't have helped me if I did."

"Maybe, but maybe not. I told you the same thing last time and I am not going to repeat myself. Your dad may have believed what you said but, what are you going to do when he finds out the truth."

We both watched as Tig walked out of the club where a cab had pulled up. "I guess that's mine." She mumbled

I stood up with her and gave her a tight hug. "Its not my life Dawn but, you need to be prepared for consequences to your actions. No matter what happens I will love you."

She gave me a smile and kiss on the cheek before she left for the cab.

Me, Bobby and Gemma watched as the cab pulled away before we walked up to him. "You gave her the money." Bobby remarked

Tig looked behind us and I moved to stand beside him. "Yeah."

"She'll just be back for more." Gemma warned

"Yeah I know."

"That's alright. That the soft daddy I know she was looking for on her last visit. Walk me to Gemma car?"

"Yeah."

Gemma hopped into her car before I did and I turned back towards Tig and gave him a big hug. His arms wrapped around me and I could feel a tear fall down my cheek. Tig pulled away when he felt the tear hit his shoulder. He looked at me shocked and I laughed pulling away from him. "Hey, hey, hey whats wrong?"

"Today was just a long day, seeing Dawn and you today just brought me back. I'm fine Tig, drive safe tonight." I told him with a quick kiss on the cheek.

~~SOA~~

When Gemma dropped me off I couldn't bring myself to walking into my house. So instead I walked away to the barn where I stood brushing Buttercup. I could hear the rain as it hit the walls of the barn. I heard when Derek had walked in but, the tears that had stained my face stopped me from turning around. He had stood on the outside of Buttercups stall watching me. "You do love him don't you?" he asked

"What do you want me to say Derek. You know the answer don't make me say it."

"I'm not going to make you say it because your right I do know. What I can't live with is watching you try to be happy, try to make this work and try to live everyday without him."

I stopped brushing Buttercup and turned around to look at him, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that were over and have been for a while. We are pushing to make something work that wont. Go to him Vick, Ill stay here…we can talk about the farm later…I just want you to be happy."

Even though he had been miserable for weeks this is the calmest I have ever seen him. My heart fluttered and I finally realized what happened. I refused to leave Derek knowing that I would feel like I was betraying him. With him being the one to initialize the break up I felt more relief than I had in months. He walked up to me and gave me a hug. "I think you should leave tonight. We will talk later."

I started to push me out the door, placing my keys and phone in hand. I gave him one more look before I took off through the rain straight to my car. I was already dialing the club house before I was on the back roads leading into town. "hello?" Juice's voice came through the other line

"Is Tig there?"

"Oh hey Vickie no he isn't. He went home for the night did you want me to call him for you?"

"No, thanks." I told him as I hung up

I swear I was doing at least double the speed limit dashing to his house. I could wait a second longer and as I pulled up to his house all the butterflies in the world seemed to float in my stomach. Before I knew what I was doing I had dashed up the sidewalk to the house and banged on the door. My hair and clothes started to stick to my body and I was getting cold fast. Tig opened the door and his eyes grew as he took in my sopping wet figure. "Vickie what are you-"He started to ask

I could wait any longer and I pushed myself through the door, grabbing onto his shirt as I pulled him in for a smothering kiss. A kiss that I waited way to long to give.


	13. Immediate read

Unfortunately I will be closing this account due to the issues I have been having signing into my account and posting updates/new stories. I will be opening a new account within the week. So, look for my stories. I will be using the user name MadHatterLove7011. I apologize for any readers I will loose this way, this is not my intention. Anyone who would like me to personally message them with the new profile so they can have it, you have a week to either review this with your username or message me. Thank you for understanding.


End file.
